Will it ever happen? PreviouslyHPand theShrinkETC
by ears
Summary: H&H locked in room together!Ginny's getting married to herSECONDfiance!Check it out, includes drunken battleship and crazySIMtalk.Ron'sBaby is here, Neville's back!More drunken fun!How will parents react?to new news..&Quidditich in..Cuba?I'mBANNEDtillSun.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
It's five years since graduation, five years since the demise of Voldemort. Harry signed up to become an Auror days after graduation, Hermione followed suit a month later, while Ron, he signed up to be researve Keeper for the Dum dum dum... Yes you guessed it, THE CHUDLEY CANNONS!!!! Ron's now been starting Keeper for the past three years. Harry and Hermione full time Aurors, the past two years, though Harry a month longer.  
  
Harry has been forced to take a leave of absence and to see someone to talk to about his problems, which started at the age of one, being dumped at the Dursley's and have continued to this very day, He's too depressed, sad, angry at some points.  
  
And Hermione, well.... she's been suspended, arrested for the third time is as many months, protesting the treatment of House Elves, Werewolves, and even Centaurs, which as the Auror Board put it, 'Unaccepctable,' an Auror arrested so many times, result, suspension for six months to a year, possibly even longer.  
  
Even though both Harry and Hermione are Aurors, they haven't seen eachother in five years, though both have visited Ron, the Weasley's, Remus, and some other Order members, and in Hermione's case her family, and neither have had much contact with the other, besides a smatter of letters here and there.  
  
Ron is quite sucessful, on and off the field, the owner of an apartment building in Diagon Alley, during the previous season he led the cannons to runner up in the league final, and has a lovely fiance, who is a researcher and writer for the magazine, The Quibbler, Luna Lovegood, they were set up by the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Ron, of course kept in touch with both of his friends, even if they didn't always write him back. He also read about both in the papers. Hermione not all good things, and Hermione occasionally published papers in magazines like The Quibbler, also they'd accept her controversial work. Ron also read the usual articles about The Boy Who Lived and Defeated Voldemort, aka Harry.  
  
Well twice in one day, Ron got surprises, two new renters! Who just happen to be Aurors, and his best friends! He decided he WOULD NOT tell them about the other living there, and put them in flats across from eachother on the third and top floor, he being the manager on the first floor. His scedule was Quidditich in the mornings and in the office a couple of afternoons a week, or when he was suposed to meet prospective renters. Oh boy is it going to be fun, his two best friends living in his building, and there supposed to be coming to dinner tomorrow! Won't they have a shock when they go home to the same floor. Both of his renters went for small flats, Harry a studio apartment, Hermione one bedroom.  
  
The next morning Hermione came by and told Ron she couldn't come to dinner, she'd forgotton she'd promised to go to her parents for dinner.  
  
"So, Harry, how have you been, mate?"  
  
"Fine, I guess, 'cepct the Auror Board doesn't seem to think so, and neither do my past two partners and training supervisor, so they've forced me into a leave of absence, how have you been, Ron?"  
  
"I've been great, love my job, and my fiance!"  
  
"When'd you get engaged?"  
  
"Couple months ago."  
  
"Failed to inform your best friend, have you? Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
After listening to a Puddlemore versus Wimbledon match on the wireless, Harry went up to his new apartment, the woman across the hall, struggling to get her door open, her arms loaded with boxes and such.  
  
"Do you need some help?" he asked the woman in the baseball cap.  
  
"If your willing."  
  
"Would I have asked, If I wasn't?"  
  
"Guess not," and Harry took a couple of boxes from her. She unlocked the door and Harry followed her inside. "Where shall I put these?"  
  
"Oh, just there," and she caught a glimpse of his face, "Harry?!"  
  
"Hmm," he looked at her, "Hermione?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, then at the same time answered, "I live here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
How's that for an opening chapter, let me know what you think. and any suggestions, for the future and a title would be very helpful, maybe the title'll be A leave of absence, a suspension, and a quidditich player, yeah that's it! Review. 


	2. two

A Suspension, A Leave of Absence and A Quidditich Player-Chapter2  
  
Last time:  
  
What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time, then at the same time answered, "I live here!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She gave him a funny look, which he replied to, "No, not here, across the hall."  
  
"Right, that makes sense."  
  
"That BASTARD!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron. How could he have not told me my best friend lives here, come on I haven't seen you in five years, don't be shy give your old friend a hug."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing," and they threw there arms around each other in a hug, "How have you been, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, just great, the Auror Board forced me to take a leave of absence. How about you Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, I was suspended."  
  
"You were SUSPENDED! For what?"  
  
"Oh, my third arrest in the past three months."  
  
"ARREST! ARREST FOR WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't you read the papers? I was protesting House Elf enslavement, and the treatment of Werewolves." Harry started to laugh. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you were suspended! And no, I don't regularly read the papers."  
  
"What about you, Hotshot?"  
  
"I was forced to take a leave of absence."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My partners, who I couldn't manage to keep, and everyone there, said I was too depressed and not happy enough, can you believe that?"  
  
"No, that's insane, you seem great, now."  
  
"I'm glad, it's wonderful to see you again!"  
  
"I know it really is!"  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That we worked at the same place, have the same boss, yet haven't seen each other since graduation."  
  
"I know, it bites doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's getting late."  
  
"What, can't stay around to catch up, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No, Ms. Granger, unfortunetly I can't, have to get up early tomorrow, to go see my new psychiatrist."  
  
"You have to go see a shrink! Why?"  
  
"Orders from the Auror Board, they say I have unresolved issues."  
  
"Oh, I bet you do, see you tomorrow, Harry," and she hugged him good bye.  
  
"Bye, Hermione, maybe we can meet for lunch or dinner, or something?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Night, Harry," and across the hall he went.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Potter, do you know, why you are here?"  
  
"Yeah, I was ordered here."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"They felt I was too depressed or something, I'm not exactly sure why, I did my job everyday, went home at night."  
  
"Did you ever go out with co-workers, or anyone else, for fun?"  
  
"Why? I'm an Auror, I need the rest when I can get it."  
  
"Where did you live before you recently moved to the city?"  
  
"I lived out at an old friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, I could have a break."  
  
"A break from what, may I ask?"  
  
"The pressures of fame, the insanity of my years at Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The attention, too much attention, hero worship."  
  
"Didn't you get attention, love as a child, by those who cared for you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I lived in a cupboard for ten years, got kicked around by my cousin, taunted, insulted, starved."  
  
"I take it, you have never experienced love?"  
  
"I don't know, probably before my parents died, but I can't remember, Sirius loved me, but he too, was ripped away."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"My godfather, I only knew him for two years, before he was murdered."  
  
"Why did you only know him for two years?"  
  
"He was wrongfully sent to Azkaban, when I was one, escaped when I was thirteen, that's when I met him, he was murdered when I was fifthteen, by his own cousin, I HATE LESTRANGE, he fell through the veil, I hate that veil and it's voices, taunting, drawing you towards it, ripping people away."  
  
"Your godfather, who was he?"  
  
"Sirius Black, my father's best friend."  
  
"Sirius Black? The Murderer?"  
  
"He wasn't a murderer! He wasn't a Deatheater, He wasn't my parents Secret Keeper, that was all Pettigrew, the rat!"  
  
"Why is Pettigrew, a rat?"  
  
"His Anamagus form is that of a Rat."  
  
"Oh, is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes, he's in Azkaban, I caught the traitor my first year out of training."  
  
"How did he hide for so many years?"  
  
"He lived as a rat with a wizaring family, he was one of my best friends pet!"  
  
"Amazing and no one, knew?"  
  
"Sirius knew, that's how Pettigrew escaped, his anamagus form, Remus knew he was an anamagus, but not him being a Deatheater or anything."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Lupin, he was another of my Dad's best friends, and was my third year and best Defense teacher, I lived the past two years with him."  
  
"Why did you live with him?"  
  
"He lives a solitary life, he's a werewolf, society looks down upon his desease, I wanted to be in seclusion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fame."  
  
"Do you dislike the fame?"  
  
"I hate it, it's just a hinder to anything, I can't do anything with out someone knowing, it's horrible."  
  
"You would rather be a hermit, then known by all?"  
  
"Of course I would, at least I wouldn't be smothered twenty four hours a day, or that's how it seems at times."  
  
"Is this a result of your childhood, always being ignored, alway alone?"  
  
"I guess that's why I'd prefer to be anonomous."  
  
"But that will never happen, right?"  
  
"Exactly, everyone will always know everything about me, even when I don't, or at least it's always seems that way."  
  
"Ope, times up, Mr. Potter, see you again next Wednesday."  
  
"Bye," and Harry walked out of the building and down the street to his apartment building.  
  
Up the stairs, he went and into his apartment, which was a mess of boxes with a bed in the corner, and card table and chairs in front of the window. He was just putting the finishing touches on his bookshelf, which comprised a whole wall, when there was a knock on his door. He went and answered it.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hey Hermione, come on in."  
  
"Thanks," she surveyed his apartment. "Wow Harry! When did you become a reader?"  
  
"I lived with Remus for two years, and you were there for seven years of school, so guess you both rubbed off on me," he joked.  
  
"Where's your furniture, Harry?"  
  
"This is it."  
  
"Isn't it a little, Spartan? A bed, table and four chairs?"  
  
"I guess, but it'll do, and we just won't have any big get togethers in my apartment."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You at least have food, right?"  
  
"Um... a box of cereal, milk and Orange juice."  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think you need to go grocery shopping."  
  
"Um... uh.. I've never been," he muttered.  
  
"You've never been grocery shopping! Where did this food come from?  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Do you want me to take you grocery shopping, Harry?"  
  
"Um... If you really want to."  
  
"What's so bad about shopping for food?"  
  
"Dursleys," he mumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They'd lock me in the car when they went shopping."  
  
"Oh, Harry."  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay."  
  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go, before you lose your nerve."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
Any suggestions for the shrinks name? Any other suggestions? Review. Thanks to the two who already have.-ears91 


	3. three

Chapter3-Grocery Shopping...  
  
"Harry do you have any Muggle money?" Hermione asked once they got out to the street.  
  
"Yeah, about fifty pounds."  
  
"That should be enough, I think, if we only buy the nescesities."  
  
"Don't wizards have grocery stores?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we'd better get over your fear of Muggle stores, first, may be pick up a case of Butterbeer, or some Firewhiskey, later."  
  
"I didn't know you drank!"  
  
"And you haven't seen me in five years, explains a bit, doesn't it?"  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
"People's habits change over time, I was seventeen the last time we saw each other, I'm now twenty two, just like you."  
  
"So, you wouldn't be agains't going to my place and drinking till you pass out?"  
  
She looked at him and burst into giggles, "Let's just get food for now, alright?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They went inside a grocery store, a block from the Leakey Cauldron. "Grab a cart, Harry."  
  
"O... okay."  
  
"Hmm, do you like salad?"  
  
"Yeah." She threw a bag of salad in the cart. "Apples? Bananas? Oranges?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kiwi?"  
  
"What's a Kiwi?"  
  
"Do you want to try one, there delicious?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Carrots?"  
  
"Onions?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like Spagetti?"  
  
"Yeah." She threw in a couple of jars of sauce and a couple of boxes noodles.  
  
They made it through the store, now the freezer section, "Ice Cream?"  
  
"Uh... I had a popsicle, once."  
  
"Your twenty two years old and you've never had Ice Cream?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"What would you like to try?"  
  
"How 'bout Mint Chocolate Chip? Dudley hated it so it has to be good."  
  
"Excellent choice."  
  
Then they grabbed a loaf of bred, checked out and took the stuff home, before heading to the afore mentioned Diagon Alley store, where Harry bought a case of Butterbeer, a jug of pumpkin juice and a bottle of Odgins Old Firewhiskey.  
  
Ron was coming out of his apartment when the duo came in, "Stocking up for a party?" Ron asked his best friends.  
  
"No, just the necessities," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Since, when did alcohol become a necessity, Ms. Granger?" Ron asked stifleing a laugh.  
  
"Since, Harry's never been grocery shopping before, that's why."  
  
"You'd never been grocery shopping before, Mate?"  
  
"Nope, never before today."  
  
"Man, you've been deprived, see you two later, don't get too drunk."  
  
"Where you going, Ron?"  
  
"Dinner with the Lovegood's."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Break a leg!"  
  
"Break a leg, Hermy?" Harry asked in the elevator.  
  
"Don't call me that, and no I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Think he knows what you meant?"  
  
"No, not by his expression," and both cracked up, ahh, the GREAT phrases purebloods, never get.  
  
"Do you want to get any furniture, or anything else?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No, if I want to be comfortable, I'll come crash your place," Harry joked.  
  
"That's fine, I have nothing to do, at all, maybe we should pick up some games or something."  
  
"I have a wizard's chess set."  
  
"Ahh yes, a game that neither of us won, in seven years of Hogwarts!"  
  
"And that's because we only played Ron, and no one else, WOW! Seven years and we never versed anyone but, Ron."  
  
"I have Battleship."  
  
"I used to always have to pretend to lose that game, no wait every game, I came up with two thousand five hundred and eight ways to lose at battleship"  
  
"Really? So, I bet if you didn't have to lose, you'd be pretty good then, huh?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never played to win."  
  
"Harry, have you ever won at any game, besides Quidditich?"  
  
"I beat Dudley at Go Fish, when I was four, got locked in my cupboard for a week, so after that I'd always purposely lose, excepct a few times when I slipped, dang did that suck."  
  
"Did they feed you, when they locked you up?"  
  
"No, I learned to fast at a young age, actually helped during training."  
  
"I know it definitely would have helped, those months in the Desert."  
  
"How was your training?"  
  
"Three years of hell."  
  
"Definitely, would you like some Butterbeer, or Firewhiskey?"  
  
"Butterbeer, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Um.... Stir Fry?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, what kind?"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Yum."  
  
The next morning, Ron knocks on Hermione's door, no answer, so he trys at Harry's.  
  
"Just a minute," Harry yells, "Now, no cheating Hermy-ione, I'mmm watchinc you."  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here, it's seven in the morning?"  
  
"We'rrrre play'in Battlelyship."  
  
"Battlelie what?"  
  
"A mugglie gammmmmmeeeeeeee, we've playin been sinceeee lo."  
  
"Tennnnnnn!"  
  
"Ten last night?"  
  
"Yepppppperrs."  
  
"'Arry, ow'd we anage ta play this game 'ince long? Ya know our boardies shall be compleately filled up and shippies sitt'in ducks."  
  
"Ya, maybeees it's I don't know how ta lose it's a facto?"  
  
"I don' know, but there's two of ya, now, oh howdy Rooonnn."  
  
"Wellll. theres six of ya."  
  
"Uh guys, how much Butterbeer, have you actually drank."  
  
"I on't know? We 'ad ome Odgins, ttoooo" Harry said.  
  
"Check the box."  
  
"There's ten left in a box of fifty, I'm surprised your not attacking each other over the bathroom."  
  
"Want a Butterbeer, Ronnnie?"  
  
"No, Harry, but maybe you should both wash all that Butterbeer down with some Fire Whiskey?"  
  
"We alrady did that Ronniekins," Hermione cheered.  
  
"Your not Serious?"  
  
"NO SIRIUS," and Harry burst into tears, and Hermione moved over to him, knocking over the Battleship game and table,  
  
"Don't cry 'Arry," as she hugged him and patted his back."  
  
"Guess neither of you won, well, I'm off to practice, oh yeah, can you guys come to the game, Saturday?"  
  
"Sure, whatever 'on."  
  
"Bye Harry, Hermione," and off he went leaving his off the rocker on Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey, friends.  
  
"Ya know wha?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I love ya!"  
  
"I love ya too!" and the crazy duo hugged and padded eatch others backs, before collapsing on Harry's bed, opposite ends of each other.  
  
"Hello love," Ron greeted Luna later, around five.  
  
"Hello Ronald."  
  
"Want to hear something really insane?" She looked at him expectently. "Harry and Hermione got completly wasted last night, I went up there this morning and they were playing a Muggle game, Battleship, all night, and drank almost an entire case of Butterbeer and who knows how much Fire Whiskey, oh my god were they off there rockers this morning."  
  
"Should I make some hangover potion?"  
  
"That would probably help the layed off Aurors, back to there feet, I said serious, and Harry burst into tears, so yeah I think I see the troubles coming out of Harry, In seven years, he hasn't gotton over Sirius' death yet, but I doubt they'll remember anything. When I came back this afternoon and went to check on them, they were both asleep on Harry's bed, backwards, feet in eachothers faces."  
  
"I'll go get started on the potion."  
  
"Thanks Luna, they may have O'd potions, but neither iss in the mind to brew, I'd do it, but I got a D on my potions owl, might mess up and poison them."  
  
Upstairs, about an hour later, they have woken up, "'Ello 'Arry."  
  
"Hi, Hermy-on-ee."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, where are we?"  
  
"Where are we, I don't know."  
  
"I don't know, where are we?"  
  
Five more minutes of that, when Luna peeked in (She got a key from Ron), seeing them awake, she went in.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," she called to them.  
  
"'Lo?" Harry slurred.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Here, drink this, it'kk make you better, okay?"  
  
"Sure," they responded, then drank up.  
  
"Hi, Luna, what was that?" asked Hermione."  
  
"Hangover Potion."  
  
"Thanks, Luna, do you know how much we drank?"  
  
"Ron said about a case of Butterbeer and a bottle of Fire Whiskey."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"We just lost a day, thanks, Luna."  
  
#########**************%%%%%%%%% A funny thing is that Battleship and Chess are the only games at my house, I've realized, though I don't have a clue how to play chess.  
  
How 'bout them Tigers? Can you say 119 losses, it can only get better... I mean worse.. just look no winning record since............ 1993!!!!!! Yes, I am a Tigers fan, but for now, go... Twins!  
  
Yeah where'd that come from? that end, no clue. Just going insane. Any suggestions? Psyshiatrist names? Anyone?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. four

Chapter4-Snorkrabbits????  
  
Luna knocked on Harry's door, just as the days before, on one door or the other, there was no answer, so she tried Hermione's. 'Knock, Knock' 'footsteps,'  
  
"Hello Luna! What are ayou doing here? Want to play Go-Fish?"  
  
"No, I assume Harry's here as well, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been playing Go-Fish." Harry cut her off. "Since Seven."  
  
"It's noon now, five hours of Go-Fish, and People think I'm insane! Are you all right, in the head?" And Luna gave them one of her crazy classic dreamy looks.  
  
"Might as well be, I am seeing a shrink"  
  
"And I'm a suspended Auror."  
  
A dreamy, questioning, what the hell look, "Does what your saying have anything to do with snorkrabbits?"  
  
"What's a snorkrabbit?"  
  
"A snorkrabbit is like a rabbit, but with wings, forked tongues, scales, and big floppy ears."  
  
"How is that like a rabbit?" asked the usually ever logical Hermione.  
  
"It has floppy ears, hops and is the same size as a rabbit."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Give it up, Harry," Hermione advised.  
  
"You are both accompanying me to the Quidditich Match, are you not?"  
  
"Quidditich Match?" Both Hermione and Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, the one, Ronald invited you to on Wednesday."  
  
"I think we were too wasted to remember, anything."  
  
"I concur, but we can go anyway."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like Go-Fish is a better activity."  
  
"Definitely, when do we leave, Luna?"  
  
"When ever your ready."  
  
"Alright then let's go."  
  
"Don't you want to get dressed first?" Luna asked the two, Harry in a very well worn pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel shirt, and Hermione in a hooded sweatshirt and faded, worn ripped up jeans.  
  
"No, we're fine."  
  
They portkeyed to the stadium. "Wow, I haven't been to a Quidditich match since," Harry was cut off.  
  
"Since Hogwarts! Five years ago."  
  
They grinned at each other, and Luna led them to there seats, where Harry threw a hat on. "Harry where'd you get that hat?" Hermione asked.  
  
He grinned and said, "I pulled it off your chair."  
  
"Why'd you steal my hat, Harry?" she demanded and tried to pull it away from him.  
  
"Hermione, before you try anything drastic, Think about where we are and who I am."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Then a guard came up, "Ms. Lovegood, you can't bring muggles here!"  
  
"There not muggles Charlie, I went to Hogwarts with them, there Ronald's best friends."  
  
"Sorry, my mistake Sir, Ma'am." And the guard rushed back to his post.  
  
"I guess being an Auror takes you out of society, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry just living in solitude does."  
  
"I did not live in total isolation, Remus was there, and the muggles in the town thirty miles away, and I was at the office just about everyday, sometimes all night."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, quit denying your isolation, Harry, talk to your shrink, Dr..?"  
  
"Matthews. Hey, I'm not the only one, where have you been, for the past five years?"  
  
"Living at my parents, training for three years! Protesting and doing my job as an Auror!"  
  
Ron pulled up (on his broom) sometime during there argument, "Have they been like this all morning?" He asked.  
  
"No, just since we got here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The change of surroundings, must have affected them they have been in two rooms since Wednesday."  
  
"They need to get out more."  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Both yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, isn't it supposed to be Harry yelling at me and Hermione?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Well, I just flew by to see if you wanted to go to dinner after the game? Though a change of clothes might be a good idea for those two, maybe some dressrobes, do you have any?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh... I have mine from fourth year, yeah in my trunk... still."  
  
"Do they fit?"  
  
"What do you think, Ron? He hasn't worn them in eight years."  
  
"Guess you'll have to borrow a set of mine, mate."  
  
"As long as there not orange."  
  
"No, that would be the twins, not me."  
  
"Hello Everyone, and Welcome to today's match, the Wimbourne Wasps, versus the CHUDLEY CANNONS!!!"  
  
"The starters for the Wasps-," Seven players named, " AND NOW YOUR CHUDLEY CANNNOOONS, THE KEEPER, ROOOON WEEEAAASSSLLLEEEYY!" Six other players named.  
  
Ron blanked the Wasps, ensuring a Cannons victory, 200-150, the Wasps Seeker catches the Snitich, that was the drawback pf the Cannons, they had three GREAT CHASERS, two TERRIFIC BEATERS and a SPECTACULAR KEEPER, but a medicore Seeker, that is the missing piece to the puzzle of getting a Cannons Championship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione came down in pretty purple dress robes (not shockingly mind you), Luna wore Shockingly Rainbow dress robes, while Ron wore simple Navy blue dress robes and dressed Harry in plain black dress robes, and the four went to dinner at a very nice and I mean very nice restuarant in Diagon Alley  
  
Everyone sitting happily sipping glasses of wine, "Hermione, remember that month in sixth year, when we dated?"  
  
"Yes, that was one of the worst months of my LIFE, besides three years of Auror training, of course."  
  
"I think the entire school heard your rows," Luna added.  
  
"Probably!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, what happened to you that month, you dissapeared even more then usual."  
  
"Remember that collapsed tunnel?"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Ron and Hermione, Luna having no clue what there talking about."  
  
"Well, I hid in there with my homework, a few books, even slept in there, quite a bit."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"Cause whenever I came out, you'd try to force me to take sides in your POINTLESS ARGUEMENTS. I was afraid I'd be murdered in my sleep for disagreeing with one of you, it was easier to hide and sneak in the kitchens for meals, plus I was horrible sixth year, after what happened fifth year."  
  
"Harry it's not your fault, Sirius was not your fault." Harry just gave a look that ended any comebacks to Hermione's pleading  
  
"That was the worst idea we ever came up with, to date."  
  
"For sure."  
  
"We tortured eachother, our friends and the entire school, by dating."  
  
"You are absolutely right, Hermione, I lived in a tunnel for that month!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Your just trying to get back on my goodside, after I tried to get you to talk, If you won't talk to your friends at least talk to your shrink."  
  
"Hey, I will, I've only seen the guy one session, give me a break!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Potter, Good Morning, how are you today?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How has the week since I last saw you been?"  
  
"Fine. Call me Harry, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you for a long while."  
  
"Har... Harry, would you elaborate? What did you do over the past week?"  
  
"I went grocery shopping for the first time, spent a lot of time with my best friend, went and saw my other best friend in a Quidditich Match Saturday."  
  
"Your twenty-two and had never been grocery shopping before?"  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let me come with them in the store."  
  
"They wouldn't let you, what did they do with you then?"  
  
"They'd lock me in the car, or leave me with Mrs. Figg."  
  
"Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"My babysitter, growing up, an old lady with lots of cats, who lived across the street, she's a Squib."  
  
"Did you go grocery shopping alone, or did you have help?"  
  
"My best friend Hermione, also an Auror, helped me."  
  
"Is she on leave?"  
  
"No, she was suspended."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"She was arrested three times in three months for protesting Elvish welfare and the treatment of Werewolves."  
  
"Ahh.. Does she submit articles to the Quibbler?"  
  
"Yeah, same Hermione."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"We've been best friends since we were eleven."  
  
"Ahh, so you know eachother well?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much, 'cepct we hadn't seen each other in five years, Auror training, then just never saw each other, I went for training just after Hogwats and the defeat of Voldemort, she went about a month later."  
  
"And the other friend you spoke of?"  
  
"Ron, he's a Pro Quidditich Player, Keeper for the Cannons, I'd seen him a few times the past two years, but I did keep in touch with both in the occasional letter, he's engaged."  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No one will look past the scar, at least everyone but Hermione, that is."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Hermione? We're best friends, I love her, but I don't know, what if it turned out like her and Ron's month relationship sixth year, I don't want to lose my best friend."  
  
"So, she's not seeing anyone either?"  
  
"Nope, we've been having a blast, oh bloody hell was last Wednesday night a trip, we got so hammered and played battleship."  
  
"You played battleship drunk?"  
  
"Yeah, that's how in ended, then Saturday we played Go-Fish for five hours."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I've been having a terrific time." The therapist smiled. "But she always put me in better sprits, excepct fifth year, I was a madman."  
  
"What happened fifth year?"  
  
"My Godfather was murdered."  
  
"Murdered! Murdered by whom?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry spat.  
  
"She escaped from Azkaban that year, 1995."  
  
"Indeed, she rejioned Voldemort." The Psychiatrist shivered at the name. "Fear of a name only increases your fear, there is no reason to fear a dead dark lord, he is dead, he's been for five years... I should know," he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, you were the one to finally destroy him."  
  
"And Lestrange and Wormtail and Malfoy..." The Doctor got a huge smile on his face at the mention of the last name.  
  
But asked, "Wormtail?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"He was murdered twenty-one years ago by Sirius Black."  
  
"No, He was NOT! Sirius was innocent, he was murdered seven years ago in the Department of Mysteries, by his own cousin, Lestrange."  
  
"Your kidding?"  
  
"Not at all, if you look into ministry records, Sirius was officially pardoned, but it was never publiscized, just like Pettigrew being alive was never revealed."  
  
"Is that part of your problem, justice not coming to those who deserve it?"  
  
"Why shouldn't it be? Because of the ministry's lack of a trial for Sirius, I got stuck living in a cupboard for TEN YEARS! Living with people who hated me for sixteen."  
  
"How was your childhood, Harry?"  
  
"Childhood?"  
  
"How about as far back as you can remember?"  
  
"I can remember when I was little, four maybe, A dream of a flying motorcycle and a flash of green light, I had if just about every night for years, I asked about it, all that got me was a tongue lashing and a week in my cupboard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They said don't ask questions, motorcycles can't fly."  
  
"Anything else you remember?"  
  
"When I was five, I asked how my parents died, they told me they died in a car crash, drunk driving that's how I got my scar, they said."  
  
"Who is they?"  
  
"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."  
  
"We'll continue this next week, Harry, bye."  
  
"Bye Dr. Matthews."  
  
"Doug, Harry, Bye."  
  
"Alright Doug."  
  
~******  
  
Around two weeks later******  
  
"You've lived here for a month, where do you spend most of your time?" Ron asked the two (Harry and Hermione).  
  
"Hermione's." "Harry's."  
  
"Harry, why do you spend so much time at Hermione's?"  
  
"Good Company and it's comfortable."  
  
"Hermione, same question in reverse?"  
  
"The Company and he can cook."  
  
"Why don't you guy's share a place?" Hermione you have some furniture, while Harry has a card table, and he can cook and Hermione you can... ah you can brew potions."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Harry got an O in N.E.W.T.S Potions, as well."  
  
"He can cook."  
  
"I know and I can't."  
  
"Come on, your spagetti's good." She raised an eyebrow at him, while Ron looked at him like he'd grown another head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Mate, why don't you guys share an apartment, there's a two bedroom, next to Harry's, 400 a month."  
  
"EACH!"  
  
"No, split it, 200 each."  
  
"Well a ... we'd have furniture."  
  
"And you can cook."  
  
"So, it's pretty large?"  
  
"Yeah, great size for two people."  
  
"Should we, 'Mione?"  
  
" 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Huh?"asked Harry.  
  
"Why not, it'd be better then going back and forth spending rent on places we're barely at."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Alright Ron, when do we move in?"  
  
"You can start today, if you like, just be out of your places and return the keys to me by next week."  
  
"Can we have the keys?"  
  
"Here you go, # 12."  
  
"See you Ron."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
"Alright have a good day."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
After they left Ron scribbled five notes reading, 'Part one compleate," and sent them off to??? ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not trying to offend anyone who sees psyhiatrists, Harry's just making fun of himself, joking around.  
  
I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I had an English paper due, and pep bands and my final marching band, not to mention homework, a leakey roof, (in my room and the living room) And that was just last week and tuesday, ugh!!! I'll try to post again this weekend, if I get chapter five done, if not sometime up to next weekend, something will be very ironic about the psychiatrist next chapter, take a stab at it. Thanks for reviewing  
  
-ears91 


	5. five

Chapter5  
  
"Harry this is our fifth session and you still haven't figured out who I am, have you?"  
  
"Your Dr. Douglas Matthews."  
  
"No, who I used to be."  
  
"You used to be, what do you mean?"  
  
"After Hogwarts, I got into the Wizard Protection Program."  
  
"Why? Who were you?"  
  
"My father was in Voldemort's inner circle, just preceeding graduation, They tried to force me to become a Deatheater. I fled, got a new persona, my mother was murdered soon after my dissapearence. I was Draco Malfoy. I went through extensive therepy, my first year at university. After four years, I graduated with a degree in Psychology."  
  
"I can see it, can't believe I didn't figure out it was you! You don't slick your hair back anymore."  
  
"Yeah, and for about a year and a half I had brownish black hair."  
  
"Wow! You know, I have nothing against you. I put all that crap behind me, years ago."  
  
"I can tell, you haven't cursed me yet. I've put everything between us behind me years ago, all it was was useless pettyness from years of being brainwashed."  
  
"But you got out, you got away from the torture."  
  
"Yeah, I was luckier then many others."  
  
"Why don't you come over sometime? I doubt Hermione would mind too much, as long as you don't make fun of her being a muggleborn."  
  
"Yes, your new roommate. Ginny told me about that, I was unbrainwashed you know, who cares Muggleborn, Pureblood, Muggle, half-blood, what does it matter?"  
  
"Good, How could Ginny tell you, How'd she know?"  
  
"Ginny's my fiance, her family doesn't know yet, they do know we're dating however. I remet her at University, we've been together almost three years now, she knows who I was, I get along with the Weasley's, which probably wouldn't happen if they knew who I used to be, when we get married I'm taking her name, I'm going to be a Weasley!"  
  
Harry started to crack up, then got out, "Remember in school, how much you made fun of them?"  
  
"Boy do I! And I feel terrible for it."  
  
"So, what day are you going to come by?"  
  
"How about Friday at eight? Can Ginny come too?"  
  
"Works for me, wait a minute, how did Ginny know Hermione and I are roommates, I haven't spoken or heard from her in five years?"  
  
"Uh... Ron told her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ope, our hours up. guess we talked too long about things long forgotten, see you Friday, Harry."  
  
"Bye, Dra... Doug?"  
  
"Yes, Doug."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning, Hermione!" Harry greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Harry,"she answered lacklusterly.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Hmm... shall we finish moving? We have company Friday."  
  
"Who's coming over?"  
  
"My Psychiatrist."  
  
"Aren't you not supposed to have contact outside the office?"  
  
"He's going to be family though, well... sort of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's Ginny's boyfiend, actually now fiance, but no one else knows that..."  
  
"Your doctor, Douglas Matthews is Ginny's fiance!"  
  
"Yeah.." hw trailed off.  
  
"What else is there Harry? Something the matter with him?"  
  
"No, he's great, used to hate him, but he's changed, he's a totally different guy, from Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him, he dissappeared right after graduation."  
  
"He's no longer Draco Malfoy, he was going to be forced to join the Deatheaters, he didn't want to, Dumbledore helped him, put him in a protection program, his initials are still DM."  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged, "Ginny's dating, engaged to Draco Malfoy!!!"  
  
"Yes but, No, Douglas Matthews, He's going to become Douglas Weasley, when they get married."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do the Weasley's know?"  
  
"No, but they like who he's become, he's even one of Ron's new pals, with the absensce of us."  
  
"Really!!! Draco and Ron! Or I guess now, Doug and Ron!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Talk about Ironic."  
  
"Your telling me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They cleared out there old places and returned the keys to Ron. Now the question was: Where would they put everything? They had already moved most of the big stuff in, now they had to organize everything else, books and all. They did, just took a couple of days and half the nights.  
  
'Knock. Knock.' Hermione opens the door. "Hello, you must be Dr. Matthews?"  
  
"Doug, and you're Hermione, is Harry here?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Doing what may I ask?"  
  
"Cooking."  
  
"And what will be for dinner?"  
  
"Chicken Stir Fry," Harry said as he came out, "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Butterbeer, if you have it?"  
  
"Yep, Hermione?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
About a minute later he came back out with four bottles of Butterbeer."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your both welcome."  
  
'Ding.'  
  
"Ope, there's the food done, it'll be out in a minute."  
  
"I'll come help you, Harry."  
  
'Knock. Knock.'  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I'm going to get the door, that's probably Ginny."  
  
"Alright Doug."  
  
"Doug, did you leave me for my practically sister, and might as well be my seventh brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"And you didn't let me finish, Luv, the eigth and ninth Weasley children are in the kitchen getting dinner."  
  
"Wonderful timing on my part then."  
  
"Absolutely Ginny, wow, I haven't seen you in o, five years?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry, and you too Hermione."  
  
"Sorry, I was a busy Auror/ Protester."  
  
"And I was a busy Auror/ recluse."  
  
"Oh, you sure were, you diddn't call on your best friend for five years! But three of those we were both in training, so explain the last two, Harry, why diddn't you visit your old friend?"  
  
"I diddn't have time, I diddn't want to mess up your life again!"  
  
"And when have you ever messed up my life, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, seven years at Hogwarts. First year, dragged you off in search of the stone, second year, you were petrified and turned into a cat, third year, The Dementors, fourth," he was cut off.  
  
"Enough, Harry, it's not your fault, I willingly went with you, You're MY BEST FRIEND, I'd give my life to save you."  
  
"So, would I. Hermione, I would and will do anything to protect you." It seemed as if the dinner guests dissappeared in the two's eyes, reality. Actually, Doug and Ginny were seriously considering on leaving. The two seemed to snap out of there daze, noticing Doug and Ginny, once again.  
  
"Ready to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, let's," Hermione seconded. And the four caught up as they ate, yes even Draco, uh I mean DOUG.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About ten O' clock, Doug and Ginny left, going down to see Ron.  
  
"Ginny! Doug! How'd it go?"  
  
"Excellent, boy can Harry cook!"  
  
"I know, he's amazing!"  
  
"Ron, your right, it's obvious."  
  
"You mean, you both noticed?"  
  
"Yeah, especially considering they spaced into there own little world for awhile there."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, any ideas how to get themto admit there feelings?"  
  
few minutes later.........  
  
"Ahh, I got it!"  
  
"Got what, Ron?"  
  
"What if we sent them on a 'vacation'?"  
  
"And how would we rope them into that?"  
  
"Hmm, not sure, we're pairing them in the wedding party."  
  
"Wedding party! When's your wedding going to be, Ron?"  
  
"May fifth."  
  
"Who're you asking to be best man? Luna's Maid of Honor?"  
  
"Harry and Hermione, and both of you, and we're not quite sure after that."  
  
"Yeah, we do have a lot of brothers."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"Our weddings tentitively in November, so we'll have to get them back by then."  
  
"DOUG!"  
  
"Wedding! My baby sister's engaged!"  
  
"Yes! We've been engaged for a month, now."  
  
"And you diddn't tell me!"  
  
"No, we still have to tell Mum and Dad, and our other brothers."  
  
"What if, we say we're sending them on a vacation, but just lock them in a room till they admit there feelings?"  
  
"That's what we should do, perfect Doug!"  
  
"So, when then?"  
  
"After my wedding?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"One way Portkey."  
  
"But to where?"  
  
"Hmm?" Maybe Dumbledore knows somewhere."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"We should probably consult Hermione's parents, Mum and Dad, and Remus first, eh?"  
  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There we go chapter five, FINALLY!!!!!  
  
Yeah, I'll Try to update once a week, if not that once every two weeks, or week and a half.  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oh yeah can't remember if i EVER put in a disclaimer , I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, OR 'DOUG.'  
  
tHANKS, please Review.  
  
-ears91 


	6. six

Chapter Six  
  
May Sixth. "Isn't it wierd?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron's married, and I haven't even been in a real relationship."  
  
"At least you've been in a month long failure."  
  
"Ugh, you mean Ron, ugh, Hey, you had a one date failure."  
  
"And that was a horrifying experience, I'm not looking forward to repeating."  
  
"Every woman in the country would throw themselves at you, excepct me, I'm above that."  
  
"Really? Too bad, hey you had world famous Viktor Krum after you."  
  
"I was Fourteen!"  
  
"So, still something to tell the grandkids." She gave him a scathing look. "It was a joke, a joke, maybe you won't have kids, and it's still better then the human water hose."  
  
"No, I'd like kids. And your right, all you've had is the human watering can. Guess I need to date to find someone, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have the same problem. Funny, we're in the same boat?"  
  
"Actually it really is."  
  
And i swooped an Owl, with a letter for these two nuts.  
  
Harry & Hermione,  
  
We felt you deserve a break, so we're sending you on a vacation, You haven't been on one in forever (if ever), so grab on to this envelope and off you'll be!  
  
-Ron, Luna, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Doug, Drs. Granger, Remus, and Albus.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why not, we could use a change of scenery."  
  
"Yeah! Shall we pack?"  
  
"But we're we going?"  
  
"I don't know, pack a variety, I guess." Fifthteen minutes later, they were off with a tug at there navels.  
  
"Portkey travel always disorients me."  
  
"I know Harry, I've seen you numerous times."  
  
"At least I don't puke."  
  
"Too True." They looked around at there surroundings, A bed on one side of the room, by a door, leading somewhere, ahh! A bathroom, a closet on the other side, and the other part of the room, a bookshelf loaded with books, a television, stereo, and C.D'S, VCR. and videos, and a kitchen, well stocked with food.  
  
"Uh, there's no door out of this place!"  
  
"And the windows don't open!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried.  
  
"So, we're stuck here?"  
  
"Until they let us out?''  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, what's the point of locking up two people who already live together and are best friends up in a room?"  
  
"With one bed!"  
  
"Two chairs."  
  
"And a couch too short to sleep on?"  
  
"Where are we going to sleep?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can have the bed, I'll crash on the floor."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No problem," he blushed, "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"Harry! It's Five O' clock!"  
  
"Well, yesterday we woke up at six and went to sleep at four this morning."  
  
"Right, we were weren't we. I'm nackered my self. Good night Harry."  
  
"Night, Hermy."  
  
~Thump!~"Oww! Crap!" Harry yelled out.  
  
"Wuz tha matta?" Hermione shot up from sleep.  
  
"Nothing, I just hit my head."  
  
"How in the world did you manage that?"  
  
"Sitting up."  
  
"Huh? Explain?"  
  
"My head was kinda under the bed, when I woke up."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
"NO, MEEEEEEEE!" and they raced to the bathroom like a couple of little kids.  
  
"Ah, come on, 'Mione, I had to sleep on the floor!" Harry whined as he banged on the door.  
  
"Then go sleep on the bed now," she yelled from inside the water running.  
  
"But I'm not tired now!"  
  
"Then wait thirty minutes, and you can have a shower," she again yelled over the water.  
  
"Ahh Man!"  
  
He grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat down.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
"Harry, Hey Harry," Hermione yelled peeking through the door.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry asked looking up from his book.  
  
"Can you grab me some clothes? I forgot in the race to get here."  
  
"Yeah," he went over to her dufflebag, standard Auror issue, and started to dig through it, then his brain hit him, and he brought the bag to her instead. "Here you go," he said quickly.  
  
"You know, you could have just brought me some clothes."  
  
He blushed in response and went back to his book.  
  
Ten minutes later, she came out with dry, brushed, bushy as always hair, all dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"All done, Harry. I'm gonna make some breakfast."  
  
"Keep a bucket of water handy then," and he grabbed his clothes and into the bathroom he was.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," he replied.  
  
He came out a half hour later, "What? No fire?" he teased.  
  
"Nope, but maybe I should start one, we might get out of here."  
  
"But we don't know where here is."  
  
"True."  
  
"What's for breakfast? Oh, I guess lunch, now, it's twelve thirty."  
  
"Pancakes and eggs."  
  
"I can see why you didn't burn down the house. I know even you can't mess that up." Death glare. "What? I'm just being honest. You can brew potions wonderfully, but can barely cook," he smiled.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she glared.  
  
"You know, I'm telling the truth." She smiled evilly at him. "Uh-oh, am I going to be hexed?"  
  
"Yes," and she whispered one.  
  
He saw himself in a mirror, "Sweet! How long will I have rainbow hair?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
They started to tick off the days on a calender, May passed, it was now mid-June. Harry still had rainbow hair, just it was now shoulder length, already being quite long wheb they got 'sent on vacation.'  
  
"Ugh! I'm sick of your rainbow hair!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault! Your the one who made it like this, Not me!"  
  
"Want me to take off the spell?"  
  
"You can do as you wish." She pulled out her wand and removed her hex. Harry had midnight black hair once again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the outside world.  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"Well, Harry's been embarressed, been hexed, and has eaten Hermione's cooking, and is still alive, miraculously."  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"Pretty much the same, hexed Harry, got sick of what she did, so she removed it. Surprised they haven't killed each other yet, and I think Harry's turned into Hermione! Every morning he reads some book, while she's in the shower."  
  
"Oh, so no progress?"  
  
"Nope, nothing, excepct embarrisment, and blushes."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There we have it. Chapter six, any suggestions for a better name of this story? Or any ideas what could happen, STUCK IN A ROOM. Review please.  
  
Thanks. Your insane author, ears91 


	7. seven

Chapter Seven  
  
It was now the thirtyith of July and Harry was sleeping on a makeshift bed, made up of the couch and chair cushions, it sure beat the floor! Hermione woke up early and made a 'cake' or as close to one as she could. At around ten-thirty, Fawkes popped in dropped a bundle and popped out, startleing Hermione and waking Harry up.  
  
"What the heck! Why'd Fawkes just pop in and out?"  
  
"That was Dumbledore's Phoenix!?"  
  
"Yeah, what? You'd never met Fawkes?"  
  
"No, never really went to Dumbledore's office either."  
  
"So, what's with the bundle he dropped?"  
  
"I don't know, shall we check it out?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt."  
  
"Unless the twins rigged it."  
  
"True."  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Thanks, but is it really? We're stuck in a room, and have been for the past three months, but it could be worse."  
  
"That's for sure, any idea why they locked us in here?"  
  
"Not any more then the day we were trapped."  
  
"Yeah, me neither. Maybe there's a clue in the boxes they sent?"  
  
"Maybe, shall we check?"  
  
"Yeah, can't hurt unless it's rigged."  
  
In the box, is mail, and lots of it! Letters upon letters, bills, junkmail, the whole shabang, for the past three months... oh yippee!  
  
"Hermione, here's some letters from the Auror board, one for you and another for me."  
  
"I wonder what they have to say?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Both open and read there letters.  
  
"Oh shit!" they exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I've been honorable discharged!"   
  
"You too!"   
  
"Ahh man! Now neither of us have jobs!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know, why did we become Aurors, or why did you?" Hermione asked, "I mean you defeated Voldemort, what else was there to do?"  
  
"I guess cause I'd already signed on, what else was there for me to do, it was pointless to be one, after I'd accomplished my destiny, I guess I didn't want to deal with everything, I wanted to be as far as possible from the previous 17 years of my life. But why? I should have just stayed gotten through it, I needed to get over Sirius' death, not run like I did, I've been running away from my feelings, pushing them back, Hermione, I still am I can't admit it all, not yet, maybe never, I don't know?"  
  
"I understand Harry, completely, I wanted to get away from that hell, so instead I got into more, so I rebelled, I went against.. what I was supposed to do! I went out and protested, why? I believed in the rights of others, not just my own, I've been pushing things back as well, not wanting to admit, I can't admit it all either! Why I don't know, I can't even talk, understandably!"  
  
"What's going on! What's wrong with us? Why'd we join the ministry as Aurors? Was there any point to going? That was three years of hell and then some!"  
  
"Why didn't we be like Ron? Wow did I actually say that?"  
  
"Yeah, you did and your right, at least he's happy, not stuck in chaos like us!"  
  
"We're idiots!"  
  
"We are, we could have gotton over our fears, problems years ago, instead of having them come back and hit us in the face! I should have done something that made me happy, why didn't I Hermione, why did I keep denying it all?"  
  
"We became Aurors, why? No real reason, but to escape, we're through with escaping! We have to, Harry TALK, Talk to me about Sirius!"  
  
"I... I... I....WILL! For once I think I will, will it help?"  
  
"God damn you, of course, it always helps to talk about these things!"  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, why didn't I listen to you, Hermione, why was I so stupid!"  
  
"Love Harry, Love, you had to save him, because you were made to think he was in trouble! You loved him, he was your family!"  
  
"Your my family! Remus.. Ron.. and the others, I am an idiot! I was blinded but not by love but by an obsession, I had to save him! And he wasn't even in DANGER, I was so Blind, BLIND TO WHAT WAS REAL, It's my fault he died!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO HARRY NOOOO! IT WAS VOLDEMORT'S, NOT YOURS, VOLDEMORT'S! He made you, he planted it, he set the trap, he's the reason Sirius died, NOT YOU HARRY, NEVER YOU!"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"I know you! You'd never purposly bring us to danger, it always finds you! Follows you! And we just got dragged in behind you!"  
  
"How do you always know? How do you always understand?"  
  
"I told you, I know you, Harry, almost as well as you know yourself, sometimes it seems that way, but I don't know everything, about you or about me, there's still things hiding. Things scared to come out, I know I have them, Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, I know, I know, but what is it we're hiding? What are we afraid to reveal?"  
  
"Harry, for once I don't know, but boy do I wish I did!"  
  
"Me too, me too, will we ever figure it out?"  
  
"I hope so, Harry."  
  
"Is it why we're here? To figure out this mystery?"  
  
"It could be, could it?  
  
"Anything can be."  
  
"Anything, we could be stuck here for any number of reasons, we could go through everything possible and still not figure it out, why are we here, ahh the perennial question."  
  
"You mean like plants?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? What was I talking about?"  
  
"Uh, I'm as lost as you, um I think."  
  
"Yeah, problably."  
  
"I hope one of us is right."  
  
"So do I, what are we talking about anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I was hoping you did."  
  
"Nope, for once I don't have an answer."  
  
"Wow, just think Ron's missing this, Hermione Granger, not sure about something!"  
  
"And when have you ever been sure about something, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Never in my life, Ms. Granger."  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"Hey, leave the birthday boy alone."  
  
"Have you ever had a birthday party?"  
  
"Uh.. no."  
  
"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, and there's last times on first times as well."  
  
"Well let's hope this isn't one of them."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Happy Twenty-third birthday Harry!" and she handed over the cake.  
  
"Thanks Hermione! Wow, my first birthday party!"  
  
"At least that you can remember."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Wow, your parties were only twenty-one years apart."  
  
"That's a weird statistic, if I had a party my first birthday."  
  
"Ask Moony, he'd know."  
  
"And how am I going to ask him, if we're trapped in here?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Ask when they let us out!"  
  
"Yes, right after I beat the crap out of Ron, Fred, George, and 'Doug.'"  
  
"Think Ginny and him will tell the truth about him?"  
  
"They better, if they want to have a happy marriage."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Why did you say that then?"  
  
"Think of the Weasley's finding out later."  
  
"Yeah, I think massive heart failure, would do for most of the family."  
  
"I concur."  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"I don't have the foggiest notion, want to drown out our insanity in Butterbeer? Or better yet Firewhiskey?"  
  
"Well, we have nothing better to do, cooped up in here, why not, crack open a bottle."  
  
"Want to watch a movie as well?"  
  
"Sure, which one?"  
  
"How 'bout The Wedding Singer?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A bottle of Firewhiskey later, they were dancing around singing along with Adam Sandler, and even... dum dum dum.. George!  
  
Another bottle of Firewhiskey... "Hermy, could you 'magine if we're turn into beetles? What if we were beetles, would we be shunned and starve and shrivel up and die like Gregory Samsa?"  
  
"What are you talking about, 'Arry?"  
  
"Kafka, Kafka. Wait what was I talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"I on't know. Do you?"  
  
"I asked you, first?"  
  
"But I don't konw!"  
  
"I don't know either!"  
  
"We're Meshugah!"  
  
"What's Meshugah?"  
  
"Crazy."  
  
"What's crazy?"  
  
"Meshugah, it's crazy, senseless, in um... Yiddish!"  
  
"How do you know, Harry?"  
  
"I read a book called that and it told me!"  
  
"A book spoke to you, like Riddle's Diary!"  
  
"No, wait did it, what was I talking about again?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you made any sense of that congradulations, I have no idea.  
  
Okay the things I was talking about at the end, The Metamorphosis, the stuff about Gregory Samsa, is from that book, by Franz Kafka, just the turning into a bug stuff. And Meshugah is a novel by Issac Bashevis Singer, just came out of no where, actually the whole insane chapter did.  
  
Any suggestions? Does the title make any sense at all? Suggestions for improveing it?  
  
Don't expect a chapter in a while, this week will be packed, I'm doing spotlight, for a play. Pinnoccio. Don't know if I spelled that right, but oh well, every night this week, tomorrow I have Hockey, actually we're just helping fix the rink, had to get a whole new ice system put in, then after that rehersal, till who knows, then rehersal Tuesday, performances Wednesday-Sunday I think, guess I won't have a free moment this week, agh and school. So be very happy I've updated twice, this weekend don't know how that happend. Hopefully I'll get something out within the next too weeks, thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
your psycho author, ears91 


	8. eight

cHAPTEr EighT  
  
A few months later, September the nineteenth to be exact,  
  
"Happy Twenty-third Birthday, Hermione!" Harry cheered at her bedside, with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Harry, shut up, I want to sleep. What are you talking about?" she mumbled.  
  
"Hermione, I made you breakfast, and we've got mail," He said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Mail! Breakfast! Give me a few minutes," and off she was to the bathroom.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"French Toast and sausage." (Do they eat french toast in G.B? Sausage? Do they call either something different? Let me know if you know, thanks, people'll complain if I don't know or don't ask.)  
  
"Yum! I love french toast."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
After they were finished eating, "So, shall we check the mail?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
They opened the huge box, a bunch of junk mail, and bills, then a letter there jailers, and a... dum dum dum... oh the suspense... a computer.  
  
"Shall we hook it up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A... I don't know how to hook up a computer, let alone use one."  
  
"Really!? There easy to use, but I've never hooked one up...."  
  
"Gotta be easy to use, if Dudley could, plus he chucked about ten out the window."  
  
"What an idiot! And do you know how expensive a computer is?"  
  
"No, but I have more then enough with all my damn inheritences, Sirius, the Blacks, what was already in my vault, the reward for defeating Voldemort, ugh, and from working as an Auror."  
  
Hermione hooked up the computer with Harry helping any way possible.  
  
"Hey Harry, any games in that box?"  
  
"Yeah, 'ere you go.'  
  
"There's a note with this one!'  
  
"What does it say? What is it?"  
  
"It's a game, and they've already loaded it in and created characters of us! We have to run our family, house, with a duplicate of eachother living with us."  
  
"Really? What's the game?"  
  
"The Sims."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never played it, I remember seeing commercials on TV, and Advertisements in Muggle magazines."  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw a few ad's as well."  
  
"Shall we find out?"  
  
"Sure, can't hurt."  
  
A few hours later... Hermione's disecting the manual and Harry's setting up his house.  
  
'DING.'  
  
"What's that?"questioned Hermione.  
  
'A surprise!"  
  
'What? What is it?"  
  
A few minutes later he comes out with a birthday cake. "Happy Birthday, Hermy!"  
  
"Don't call me that! But because it's you I won't make you die a horrible death."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Your so very welcome, plus it'd be wretched, stuck in this room alone."  
  
"I know, that's why we must not kill each other, we'd go insane by ourselves."  
  
It's now the first day of November. "Harry are you trying to make your Sims the Weasley's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have six kids! If you said no, you wouldn't have had so many."  
  
"Hey, I lost my first two to Child protective services! Agh! This game is insane! My Son just got sent to military school!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"That's not a surprise."  
  
"Hey! You leave my kids alone!"  
  
"Hey now you can have another kid."  
  
"Your right!"  
  
What'll it's name be?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know, I already used, Lily, James, Ronald, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus."  
  
"Who died again?"  
  
"Uh.. Ginny and James, and Sirius just got sent away."  
  
"Harry, I think we're both a little to into that game, why don't we do something else? How about.... we play Risk?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
November the second, otherwise, known as the next morning. Ron comes into the room!  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet, your lying next to a board gamem in a pool of Butterbeer, with the Telwision and berio on."  
  
"Ro- Ron?"both asked.  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"An... ugh... How ya doin warden?"  
  
"Yeah, and why did you send us here?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you that, but I do have some bad news."  
  
"What!?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Doug's dead." he said solemnly.  
  
"What! How?"  
  
"A Muggle metal thing that comes out of this contraption, which fires in the back of the head."  
  
"A Gun! Did a Muggle do it?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"We don't know, wrong place at the wrong time I guess."  
  
"How's Ginny copeing?"  
  
"Badly, that's why we're letting you out, maybe it'll help her, plus give the rest of us some breaks. Plus, your both Aurors, maybe you can look into it."  
  
"No, we were Aurors."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We were notified with letters in the package on Harry's birthday."  
  
"That bites!"  
  
"Ahh. You must be Ron!"  
  
"So, Draco's dead..."  
  
"What did you say Harry?"  
  
"So, Doug's dead, is what he said." Hermione answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed, please review, I wanted to put out more, but just don't feel like it at the moment. I'll try to update again Thanksgiving break. Oh and any suggestions are very much apriciated. e-mail them to me at ears91@beethoven.com, or leave them in the review, I have a few vague unconnected idea's about totally different things, so...Thanks.  
  
-ears91 


	9. nine

Chapter Nine  
  
A month has passed, and Indeed Draco, wait Doug, was just caught at the wrong place at the wrong time, unfortunetly for him and Ginny, but will this give someone else a second chance? I guess we'll find out.  
  
As before it's been a month, Doug's funeral has passed. And in a twist, Ginny admitted who Doug had been. The information sent shockwaves through the family, who would have every guessed that wonderful guy, had once been shudder, Draco Malfoy. He certainly had changed, drastically.  
  
Now onto Harry and Hermione, yes, they are free from the confines of that wretched room! And you know they would have killed good ol' Ronnie boy, if it wasn't for his sister, and his baby coming. Luna would not be happy with them, but then again, who knows, look how she reacted to her things being stolen, maybe she would have just gotten over it and moved on with her life... YEAH RIGHT... She would have ensured they died very painful deaths being fed alive to Snorkrats, or someother mythical Quibbler creature.  
  
Yes it is December.  
  
Harry has a letter! "Harry, Mail."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I don't know, looks official though."  
  
"Damn, what do I have back taxes or some other such nonsense?"  
  
"I don't know, do you?"  
  
"Not that I know of, less there taxing how many hours you work now."  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Harry, we'ed both be up to our necks if they did that."  
  
"I sure know that."  
  
"Why don't you open the envelope and find out, Harry?"  
  
"Guess it can't hurt."  
  
"Less it's a Howler."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
To: Mister Harry James Potter:  
  
From: Gringotts, office of Last Testaments  
  
Mister Potter: We have recently been informed by one Mister Albus  
Dumbledore, of the will of your parents: James and Lily Potter.  
  
In regards to the aboves will, the following has been passed on to you  
their only son.  
  
1) House and properties at 445 Gryfindor Lane, Godrics Hollow.  
  
2) Contents of the Potter Family Vault-#61  
  
YOU MAY PICK UP YOUR KEYS AT Gringotts Bank-Diagon Alley.  
  
"But... But I thought my vault was what they left me...."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"That's not the house is it? Please not that house."  
  
"What are you mumbling about Harry?"  
  
"Is that the house Voldemort attacked. Is it the one my parents died in?"  
  
-Knock-Knock-Knock-  
  
"I'll get it Harry."  
  
"Tha... Thanks."  
  
"Ahh, Harry, I see that you have indeed gotten your letter!"  
  
"Yeah... That's not the house is it, please not that house."  
  
"No, No Harry, dear boy, no, it is not the house your parents died in, This is the house of generations of Potter's."  
  
"What there's different houses?"  
  
"Yes, that house, in which your parents died in, was just the place they moved to hide, not there true residence, not the place of your birth."  
  
"Where was I born?"  
  
"You were born in the muggle hospital located in Godric's Hollow."  
  
"And no one has told me any of this why?"  
  
"Well the only ones still alive who know are myself, and Remus, at least of those who were present at your birth."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, Harry wasn't born in St. Mungo's? I thought wizarding families went there?"  
  
"Indeed, they usually do Hermione. Indeed, but in some cases they do go to Muggle Hospitals, especially in the cases of Muggle-born parents, or Parents of Mixed Ancestry, many times."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Also, some wizards even have there children at home, under the watchful eyes of there house elves, family and Physcian."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Is there anything House Elves don't do?"  
  
"That is a good question, Harry, perhaps you should take it up with your friend Dobby."  
  
"Maybe I will Professor."  
  
"Albus, Harry, you are not a student."  
  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"That is quite allright, I must be going now."  
  
"Did you just stop into see if I got the letter?"  
  
"Indeed, that was the purpose of this visit, Till another time, Harry, Hermione."  
  
"Bye," they chorused.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"For sure, plus I hadn't seen him in five years, besides, Ron's wedding, Draco's Funeral. and now, today."  
  
"I know, three times in a year."  
  
"We're talking about irellivent things again, aren't we?"  
  
"For sure, oh Harry, Did I tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I'm going back to school!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something to do, maybe while I'm at it, I'll figure out what exactly I want to do."  
  
"That's a great idea, Hermy."  
  
"You do know, that if any one else called me that they'd be dead right?"  
  
"Of course, Why do you let me, then?"  
  
"Cause you were there, I guess..." He just smiled at her.  
  
"Shall we go check out your house?"  
  
"But what'll happen if I move out?"  
  
"Harry, I'll be fine, you should know that, Ron's the one you should worry about."  
  
"He has Luna to keep him out of trouble now, the job of saving Ron from himself has been passed on."  
  
"What a releaf!"  
  
"You know I was kidding right?"  
  
"How could I not, the only thing we have to worry about with Ron, is him and Spiders."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"So, would you like me to come with you to Gringotts?"  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
"Why wouldn't I, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, will you come with me to the house, too?"  
  
"Of course I will, Harry, we've only been best friends for what 12 years?"  
  
"Seems about right."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for Harry, let's go!"  
  
"Alright, alright, let's get this over with."  
  
~Gringotts~  
  
"How can I help you, Sir, Madam?"  
  
"Could I speak to whoevers in charge of Wills?"  
  
"Right this way, Sir."  
  
"What do you want?" asked the head of the Department of Last Wishes.  
  
"I got this letter, today, containing my inheritance from my parents."  
  
"May I see it, Mister?"  
  
"Potter," he said as he handed over the envelope.  
  
"Ahh, finally claiming the Potter Estate, I see."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Just fill out these, confirming, this transfering of keys, and we'll be finished."  
  
"Alright Sir."  
  
Harry read and signed the paperwork.  
  
"Here you go, Mister Potter, the Key to vault #61 and the keys to the Potter Estates, grounds and Buildings."  
  
"Thank you." The Goblin just nodded.  
  
"So, what now, Harry?"  
  
"Fancy a ride in one of the carts?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked a Goblin at the counter.'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Could we go to Vault #61?"  
  
"Just a moment, Sir."  
  
Another Goblin collected them and took them down to the Vault. Which, was humoungous, filled with Gold, Silve and Bronze, and chests of who knows what. Harry was shocked, he had thought, his vault was it.  
  
"This is insane." he remarked to Hermione, after they exited Gringotts and were off to Godric's Hollow, in Hermione's car, yeah the few hour car ride to sort through things.  
  
"What is Harry?"  
  
"The inheritance, that's way more then I'll ever need."  
  
"Unless you have eight kids like on the Sims."  
  
"Not funny Hermione, who knows if I'll ever have kids, or get married."  
  
"Harry you're a great guy, wonderful, who wouldn't want to be with you?"  
  
"Everybody, I have to much baggage included in the package."  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I have as much as you."  
  
"No, you're perfect."  
  
"Maybe to you, but not to anybody else."  
  
"How can they not see how great you are?"  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"You just keep getting better don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean, by better?"  
  
"All you're flattery."  
  
"Flattery, It's the honest truth."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Oh, you are my best friend, that's why."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has everything to do with it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The same reason you don't believe me."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We know too much about eachother."  
  
"No, we don't, I don't know everything about you, and I'm sure you don't know everything about me."  
  
"What don't you know about me?"  
  
"Your life before Hogwarts, and between Hogwarts and our meeting up again."  
  
"And that's what I don't know about you."  
  
"Ha, funny, we both don't know, certain things about the other, but know mostly everything else."  
  
"Wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"We're there."  
  
Harry froze up.  
  
"Harry, I'm with you, we can do this."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's check out, your Dad's childhood home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went in and explored the Potter house.  
  
"Harry, look out the window, Quidditich Hoops."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Ron's gonna love your place Harry."  
  
"Yeah, Herms, in here."  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"A library!"  
  
"Awesome!" as she gazed at the magnificent room, with shelves full, or partially full from floor to ceiling.  
  
"Shall we go home?"  
  
"If you want Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah it's been a long tireing day, this place is huge, and the grounds!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Could you imagine growing up here?"  
  
"I wish I had."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Would we have met, still?"  
  
"I hope so, Harry."  
  
"Me too, Herms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there we go chapter nine, review, please, the note still stands, alright?  
  
-ears91 


	10. ten

Woohoo! 10 pages w/o the authors note.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Harry started moved into his new house at the beginning of the new year. He tried to get Hermione to come along, but she wouldn't not with her starting at university and all. This greatly dissapointed Harry, but he still saw her, considering he was still living at there apartment, or when she came around to use the library or when they had dinner together or with various Weasley's.  
  
Febuary, Ginny's out shopping in Diagon Alley, and POW! Smack, right into another person, as they were getting up and gathering there things, they saw who each other were and...  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
They asked at the same time.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright, I guess. I heard you were getting married?"  
  
"No, he died."  
  
"I'm so sorry," though hope flashed through his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright now, what have you been up to? We lost touch after you graduated."  
  
"I'm so sorry, 'bout that, I went to Art School."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to go have lunch or something....?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
So, off the two went, to catch up on the past five years, so what could have been? Can it still be? I guess we shall see.  
  
It's March now, Hermione's been dating this guy for a few weeks now, he seems like a good guy, so here comes the ultimate test! How will he handle Harry and Ron? Meeting her best friends, One her roommate. Plus, there famous! One The Boy Who Lived And Defeated Voldemort, the Other England's Keeper, oh and also Keeper of The Chudley Cannons!  
  
"So, how long have you been friends with this, Harry and Ron?" he asked when she invited him to dinner.  
  
"Since we were eleven."  
  
"That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So, did you ever date either of them or anything?"  
  
"Ron and I dated for a month when we were sixteen, but that was a disaster, poor Harry! Hid from us till we came to our senses and broke up."  
  
"What about you and Harry?"  
  
"Harry's my best friend, that's all..."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"What! Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
Hermione should have realized something after the above conversation, but she didn't, unfortunetly. So here goes the day of the dinner.  
  
Harry pops home at around two in the afternoon, and sneaks up behind Hermione, in the kitchen. "Hi Harry," she calls before turning around.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"We did go through the same training, and we were locked together in a room for six months."  
  
"That explains it then."  
  
"Now. Where in the world have you been, oh the past two days?"  
  
"Sorry, I got side tracked at the manor, I meant to owl you, guess I forgot."  
  
"Next time don't."  
  
"I won't. I'm going to shower, don't want to stink it up for you date, then I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
"Let me guess, you haven't slept in a few days?"  
  
"Yeah, got so caught up in work, forgot."  
  
"Are we going to have to start tying notes to your buttonholes?" she joked.  
  
"Hope not, that'd be embarrising."  
  
"Have a good sleep, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me." and he kissed her cheek before heading off to the bathroom.  
  
Seven rolled around. And someone was banging on the door. Hermione answered, "Hello Brad, come on in."  
  
"Hermione," he smiled, "So, where are your friends?"  
  
"Ron'll be here anytime, now, said he might be a bit late."  
  
About five after, Harry stumbbled (sp?) out of bed, pushed his glasses up his nose, threw on a wrinkled button up white shirt, and just as, if not more so, wrinkled khakis. After a minute he gave up looking for his nice shoes, and exited his room, this all taking about 2 minutes flat.  
  
Harry entered the living room, while Hermione was in the kitchen. Brad just watched as Harry approached and stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry."  
  
"Hi, Bradley Smith."  
  
"Well nice to meet you, Bradley."  
  
"Brad."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Five minutes of Bradley trying to stare Harry, yes the ex-Auror Harry, who before that defeated Voldemort, Harry. Then.... Knock... Knock... Knock, before Harry could get halfway out of his chair Hermione came flying by to get the door.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione, what, nothings burning?"  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny, living with Harry has helped me become a better cook."  
  
"You mean six..."  
  
She cut him off, "Ron, this is Brad."  
  
"Nice to meet you Brad," as he shook his hand, "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"YOUR RON WEASLEY! THE QUIDDITICH PLAYER, RON WEASLEY?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh WOW!"  
  
"Hermione, need any help in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure, Harry."  
  
"Oh, boy am I glad he hasn't figured out who I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look how he's worshipping Ron."  
  
"Probably wants free tickets, or something, typical...."  
  
"I don't think he likes me."  
  
"Why? He doesn't even know you."  
  
"He tried to stare me down!"  
  
"Fat chance! Someone beat you! You killed Voldiemort, like any mere student can beat you."  
  
"I hope your joking, quit praising me."  
  
"No, you can easily stare down, anyone, Harry."  
  
"Why, thank you," he bowed. They both cracked up, laughing.  
  
Back to the living room. "What's going on in there?" Brad asked getting up.  
  
"Sit down, sit down. It's nothing, typical Harry and Hermione."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh, ever since they were both released from being Aurors, they've had all kinds of inside jokes and such, never seen Harry so happy. He was never like this in school, even when he won the Quidditich cup or when he found out about his godfather and all, he's finally gotten rid of the boulders he's been carrying for ever, and at long last relax."  
  
"They were Aurors?! Is there anything going on between them?"  
  
"Yeah, they were discharged last summer, to answer your first question, and to your second, No." 'Though I wish there were,' he muted.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positively sure, I've known them for thirteen years." Ron noticed Brad for sure did not believe him.  
  
Just then Hermione and Harry came out with dinner. Lasagna, steamed vegtables, garlic bread and Butterbeer.  
  
"Everybody ready to eat?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For sure."  
  
"When am I not?"  
  
"Yep, Ron never changes!" Harry exclaimed, as Ron grinned madly, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Brad, just looked on cluelessly.  
  
Dinner got going and Harry asked, "So, Bradley, what are you studying?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Really? Have you ever heard of Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeah! He's like the premiere Potions master in all of Europe!"  
  
"Did you know he teaches at Hogwarts? And Hermione and I had him as Professor for seven years, Ron for five. Plus WE fought along side him in the war?"  
  
"You were taught by Severus Snape! Wow!" he said dreamily.  
  
"Where did you go to school, anyhow?" Ron questioned, rather shocked at Brad's reaction.  
  
"Durmstang."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you go to school with Vicky?" Ron asked.  
  
"Vicky? Vicky who?"  
  
"He means Viktor Krum," Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah! He was a few years older then me. How did you know he went to Durmstang?"  
  
"Triwizard Tournament," Harry replied solemnly.  
  
"Hogwarts fourth year, Harry Potter won that, right?"  
  
"And Cedric, the first casualty to Voldemort's Second reign of Terror."  
  
"You.... You said You-Know-Who's name! Who was Cedric?"  
  
"He was the other Hogwarts and Tournament Champion, Cedric Diggory," answered Hermione.  
  
"Why did you say his name, Harry?"  
  
"Why not, Bradley? He's dead, I would know, and Lord Voldemort, was NOT his name, it was Tom Riddle."  
  
"Quit saying his name," Brad whined.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a reason! I'm going to bed, I have an early interview tomorrow, Good night everyone."  
  
"Good night, Harry," Hermione replied as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Night, Mate." Brad kept silent.  
  
A little while later, "Well, I best be off. Wonderful meal, Hermione," and he hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Ron, say Hi to Luna for me."  
  
"For sure, Bye Brad," and he was off.  
  
"Why is he staying here?" Brad snobbishly demanded.  
  
"Harry's my roommate, he lives here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is there something going on between the two of you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you roommates then?"  
  
"He's my bestfriend, why not? Do you need another reason?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, you unfaithful bitch."  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Your going behind my back!"  
  
"I am not! And even if I was, would it really matter, we've only been on three dates, nothing serious."  
  
"We're through you cheating bitch."  
  
"Wow, can't even think of a better lie? For your information, nothing has ever happened between Harry and I, and even if something had, it's none of your bloody business. GET OUT!"  
  
"Fine, WHORE." And Harry bolted out of his room, punched the bastard in the face, and threw him out the door.  
  
"You okay, Hermy?"  
  
"Never better, How's your hand? I hope he doesn't press charges."  
  
"Fine, he doesn't know my last name, how could he?"  
  
"Your right, How could he be such an idiot as to not see that beacon on your forehead."  
  
"I know, I think he was blinded by.." he was cut off.  
  
"Jealousy and his ego?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"What I said."  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"You'll find out, eventually, if I get it. Might be a bit over qualified, but oh well."  
  
"What is it, Harry? Come on."  
  
"You'll find out if I get it."  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Goodnight Hermy."  
  
"What is that our private nickname?"  
  
"I guess," and he again kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Harry, thank you," and she hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Oy, Dean. There you are, why'd you keep me waiting so long?"  
  
"I'm only..." he looks at his watch, "Whoa! An hour late! I'm so sorry, Gin, really, running late at the office, a huge project was due today, I had to finish it before I left, I'm so sorry, just the wretched deadlines. Why'd you wait for me, for so long?"  
  
"I don't know?" she shrugged, "But I understand, I have to turn my papers in on time, or I'm docked at least 20%, before the teacher even touches it, and that bloody well sucks."  
  
"I here you, glad I got through those at Hogwarts."  
  
"Lucky you." He just smiled.  
  
"How has it been going, Gin?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Sorry to hear that, I wish you were happy again... Like at Hogwarts."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Could we ever try again?"  
  
"I don't see a reason why not to, yes... yes... Maybe we shall."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ginny, will you accompany me for dinner, Saturday evening?"  
  
"Of course Dean, I'd love, too!"  
  
"Hello, May I take your order, Ma'am?" he asked the woman digging through her purse, while balancing a toddler.  
  
"Can I have a chicken nugget Happy Meal with a milk, and a... a # 10."  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Diet Coke."  
  
"That'll be $5 and 62 cents. (I made up the price). The lady dug through her change purse.  
  
"This should be the right amount. Harry?" She finally looked up.  
  
"Hello Cho."  
  
"How in the world did you end up working at McDonalds? I thought you were an Auror?"  
  
"Shh, I was. Well, I was about to take my break, can I join the two of you?"  
  
"Of course Harry, this is my daughter, Lucy."  
  
Harry punched out as Cho, went and found a table.  
  
"How in the world did you end up working at McDonalds?"  
  
"Something to do, just started last week. I was discharged last summer."  
  
"Really! Why?"  
  
"They thought I was too depressed or someother crazy thing, put me on leave, made me see a shrink."  
  
"Someone should have done that for me after fifth year." Harry kept a stoic face not wanting to offend her, she was the human hose pipe! "Are you still friends with Ron Weasley and that Granger girl what was her name?"  
  
"Hermione is her name. Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Yeah, so how have they been?"  
  
"Ron and Luna are expecting there first child, and Hermione's just started at University."  
  
"Luna as in Loony Lovegood?"  
  
"Yes, Luna, the Ravenclaw Alumni."  
  
"How in the world did they get together?"  
  
"Not sure, wasn't around."  
  
"Why is Hermione just starting at University?"  
  
"She was an Auror, as well. She was discharged at the same time as myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So, are you two together, yet?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I asked if you and Hermione are dating?"  
  
"Why would we date? We're just best friends who just happen to be roommates," he mumbled the last bit, but she still caught it.  
  
"You see, I didn't know you were roommates. But I would have at least expected you to be dating by now! Not still in full blown denial, still!"  
  
"You know, I'm sitting right here! And your baby's fallen asleep in some ketchup."  
  
"Think about what I said Harry, everyone sees it but the two of you."  
  
"Bye Cho, I'm have to go back to work," wondering 'What's up with all these people thinking there's something between Hermione and me?'  
  
"Bye Harry," she left wondering, 'How can he be so blind?'  
  
********************************************************** ~Hello all, Today (Thursday)is a wonderful day! I was accepcted to the college I wanted to go to, YIPPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Okay here an explanation on Bradley Smith (Only the third last name he's head since I wrote down the chapter) originally he was going to be gay, and hit on Ron and Harry, But that didn't work out very well when I tried to put it on paper, so I switched to over protective Jackass. And I have no idea where Cho came from, just popped out of some crevice of my mind.  
  
I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long to post, I was gone downstate for 12 days, a wedding, then visiting various family members, I hope this carries you over to next week, (or the next week or weekend), I have a Hockey Tournament this weekend, hopefully I won't play too bad, I've played in our only two games, and missed the 1 practice we had, ahh, hopefully we won't lose too badly. Oh well, if we keep them to 8 goals or less, that's not bad, considering all the other teams have been on ice since like Sep. , or Aug. ! Our ice system has had a lot of problems. Sorry for rambling on for so long. Thanks for all the great reviews, and to the flamers, Leave me the hell alone, I don't have a beta or spell check, I just type and post, rarely rereading what I've posted, so sorry (sarcastically of course).  
  
Bye-ears91, oh would you guys be mad if I changed my penname? I'm thinking of changing it to ScreaminShout, something one of my friends call me, has to do with my last names, if you were wondering. 


	11. eleven

Chapter Eleven (Finally!)  
  
"Herm-on-ninny?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, "Hello Viktor."  
  
"How haff you been, Herm-on-ninny?"  
  
"Fine, How about you?"  
  
"Vonderful, vy haff va son, ve vas born, vast month."  
  
"That's great,Viktor!"  
  
"Vime so happy, vis name is Vladimir Viktorvich Krum."  
  
"So, you and Katiana are doing well then?"  
  
"Ves, we are, vow are you doing, dating Harry I heard."  
  
"What! I haden't heard that one."  
  
"vrilly? Vor not!"  
  
"No, where just friends and roommates."  
  
"Vy?" She looked at him in shock.  
  
"I'd assumed, vinnally vou vould have at least dated, vow!"  
  
"Why? You know my ex-boyfriend assumed the same thing."  
  
"Vime not suprised, vy thought so vat Hogwarts."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Ves, Ves I did indeed."  
  
"Why does everyone always think, me and Harry?"  
  
"Vell, you are vest friends, vroommates, vif vime not mistaken?"  
  
"Yeah, we're roommates, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Vou've been close vor a very long time."  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Vit vas everything to do vith vit."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Vat vis vay shocker. Herm-min-ninny, convused, never! Vou should think about vhat vi vend veny others haff thought, vell vook at tha time, must be going, Vy Herm-min-ninny."  
  
"Bye, Viktor, Congratulations to you and Katiana."  
  
"Vank vou." and off Viktor was.  
  
BANG-BANG-"WILL YOU STOP POUNDING ON THE DOOR!" He opened the door, "HARRY, WHY ARE YOU BANGING ON MY DOOR?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Harry, you can always talk to me, just PLEASE don't be so loud."  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Now, what in the world is the matter?"  
  
"Can we talk inside?"  
  
"Yeah, we can." and he ushered him into the den.  
  
"You won't believe who I ran into today!"  
  
"Who? Voldemort?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Cho."  
  
"Cho! As in Cho Chang, the human water pipe?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At work."  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"Muggle world."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Can I get back to the story?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"She asked if I was dating Hermione! Why would she ask that, why Ron?"  
  
"Think about it, Harry."  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"You and Hermione's relationship."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You live together, your almost always together, people assume things."  
  
"Do you assume things, Ron?"  
  
"What do you think, Harry? It doesn't matter what I think, but what you think. How do you feel about, Hermione?"  
  
Harry sat in shock.  
  
"Do you feel something Harry, do you never want to lose her?"  
  
"Of course I don't want to lose her! She's my best friend!"  
  
"I know that, could you live without her?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh......."  
  
"Think Harry, How do you feel, how would you have felt if she would have stayed with that bloke from last week?"  
  
"He was a bloody bastard!"  
  
"Would everyone she dates be a bloody bastard?"  
  
"What are you insinuating, Ron?"  
  
"I'm not insinuating anything, Harry."  
  
"Ugh, I'm gonna go home now."  
  
"Have fun, Harry."  
  
'What in the world is wrong with this world today? Is there something between Hermione and I?' And he was off to ponder that exact question.  
  
About an hour later-Buzz-Buzz-"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you? I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Why don't you talk to Harry?"  
  
"I can't talk to Harry about this." Her eyes bulged.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You won't believe who I ran into today."  
  
"Who Cho Chang?"  
  
"Why would I run into her?"  
  
"I don't know, you sounded like you wanted a guess."  
  
"Viktor."  
  
"Krum? How is the 'Ol chap doing?"  
  
"Oh merlin! Has the world gone insane?"  
  
"I like Krum, he's a fine pal."  
  
"I though you hated him! Fourth year? Fifth?"  
  
"Oh that was then, I was a stupid git, he's a great guy."  
  
"What caused this about face?"  
  
"You didn't get the papers as an Auror, did you?"  
  
"No, not much."  
  
"I toured with him and his all-star team, a couple of summers ago."  
  
"Wow, he picked you over everybody else in the world?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"So, what's the problem running into Vicky?"  
  
"He, he thought I was dating Harry!"  
  
"Have you not seen the papers?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you and Harry are Roommates, have been friends for years, why wouldn't people assume things?"  
  
"Why would they, we've never given them reason to."  
  
"It doesn't matter, would you be going so crazy if there wasn't someting there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would you do if Harry died?"  
  
"Ron! Don't talk like that."  
  
"It's hypathetical, Hermione."  
  
"I know, but I don't want him to die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Do you feel anything for him, Hermione?"  
  
"Okay, what have you done to, Ron?"  
  
"Think about it, Hermione, think about, how you feel."  
  
"Bye, Ron." And out the door and up the stairs she was, away from,'What in the world happened to Ron? And why is everyone assuming me and Harry?'  
  
And into there apartment she was locking herself in her room, like Harry was in his.  
  
****************************  
  
There we have chapter 11. Sorry for the long wait. Lots of writers block, and a million other things to do, namely, homework, sleep, flu, yeah, it's sucked the past weeks, plus I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT! ANY SUGGESTION PLEASE, I'M BEGGING, hopefully with some suggestions next chapter, christmas break, which starts after next week. And WOOHOO WEDNSEDAY THE RETURN OF THE KING comes out, WOOHOO, I LOVE LOTR. Thanks for the reviews,  
  
ears91  
  
If you'd like to e-mail me any suggestions, mine is:  
  
ears91@beethoven.com  
  
And the Wings won today! Yeah Datsyuk-NHL SCORING LEADER! 


	12. twelve

ChapterTwelve (It's April in the story, now, last chapter was late March, now it's April)  
"Hoot" Flap "Hoot" flap "Squak" flap-splat "Hoot"  
  
"What tha!" Harry woke up with an owl hovering overhim, with a note tied to it's leg. "Sorry," and he took the note, and the Owl flew off.  
  
Harry, Hermione,  
  
Luna's having the baby! Come quick. St. Mungo's, Room 218.  
  
-Ron.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he raced out of his room to pound on her door.  
  
Hermione's wondering, 'What the heck, he hasn't talked to me much in a week, but I haven't tried to talk to him either, o, why in the world is he screaming like a madman?'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT HARRY?" She yelled back as he came barreling into her bedroom.  
  
"Luna, Ron, baby, St. Mungo's," he said breathlessly as he thrust the note at her.  
  
"Luna's having the baby at St. Mungo's, now!" then she started to laugh.  
  
"What! What! Why are you laughing? Our best friend's wife is having a baby, why is that so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not, Harry, but you are," and she continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"  
  
"Sa... Sorry, Har. 'Arry, but Harry, you've got Owl dung in your hair," and she contiuned to laugh and point him to her mirror.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and started to crack up himself, He Had Spots of Owl crap all over his head, and he to split his sides in laughter.  
  
"Guess I should clean up before we go, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but wait a moment," and she pulled out a camera and snapped some pictures of Harry Potter, standing in his pajamas in her room, with Owl crap all over in his hair.  
  
"Now, please, please, do not, and I repeat, do not, send that to the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Can I use it as a Christmas Card?"  
  
"How would that work?"  
  
"I don't know, but it'd sure be funny."  
  
"WOW."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely, positively, nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positively positive."  
  
"Hee hee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Haaarrrrrrryyyyyyy."  
  
"What was the point of that?"  
  
"I don't know. What was it?" He just smiled at her.  
  
Hey that was the most banter, conversation, jokes, anything, they'd gotten out of the other since they ran into Cho and Viktor, though the other doesn't know, who they ran into or what there collisions made them think about, or what RON made them think about, hmm, what are they thinking about? That's what there wondering, what's up with the other won, it's been an unusually quiet week in the Potter-Granger or Granger-Potter Household.  
  
"Shall we go about getting dressed, so we can get to the hospital, someday, Harry covered in Owl poop?"  
  
"Yes, we shall Hermione in pajamas."  
  
"Alright then, see you in ten minutes or so?"  
  
"Yes, till then, Ms. Granger."  
  
"For sure, Mr. Potter."  
  
Much more then ten minutes later, Harry was sitting, waiting for Hermione. He'd been the lucky one to get the shower first. Hey he had been the one covered in Owl poop.  
  
"Come on Hermione! We gotta get there, don't we?" He complained.  
  
"Yeah," she yelled from her room, "But visitor's aren't allowed in till six-thirty."  
  
"Shall we walk then?"  
  
"That sounds good." Hermione replied as she entered their living room.  
  
"Then Let's go," Harry bugged.  
  
"Harry, don't forget your shoes."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry."  
  
A few hours and several wrong turns later, the duo finally reached St. Mungo's.  
  
"Could we have Luna Weasley's room number, please?" Hermione asked the receptionist.  
  
"Which ward?"  
  
"Maternity."  
  
"Take the lift to the Sixth Floor."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." The receptionist just went back to her copy of Witches' Weekly, featuring who else Harry Potter, on the cover, with the Headline, "Where has he disappeared to? Our predictions."  
  
"I think I'll have to buy that one, Hermione."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have to find out what I've been up to." She just laughed along with him.  
  
They reached the Sixth floor, and  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE! YOU'VE MADE IT! I SENT THAT OWL AGES AGO YOU KNOW!"  
  
"SHH," hushed the receptionist.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come on you've got to meet your goddaughter!"  
  
"What Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"You and Hermione are her godparents!"  
  
"Thanks Ron! Where's Luna, which room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Follow me! You get to meet my daughter!"  
  
They entered a dimly lit room, with two present occupents, Luna and her new baby girl, with the Weasley hair!  
  
"Hermione! Harry!"  
  
"Congratulations Luna! You too Ron!" The duo chorused.  
  
"So, what's her name?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, that's the problem, I'm not sure what to name her. Any suggestions, going for unusual, Luna is the mother. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-ears91  
  
YIPPEE!!!!!!! THE RETURN OF THE KING WAS AWESOME! BEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR, If it doesn't win Best Picture, I think they deserve to be shot. 


	13. thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
"This Is Qiana Xaria Weasley."  
  
"Ahh! She's so cute." Hermione Cooed. Harry thought, 'and so are you. No wait, I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT, OH NO!' Well as the above sentence came out of her mouth, Harry nodded along, not really knowing what to say.  
  
'Poor, Harry, he looks lost, but he's so cute, holding our goddaughter, WOW, can't believe, Ron and Luna made us godparents! Damn, he's handsome. NO, I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT, NO I CANNOT THINK THAT. He's my best friend, he'll be happy with some girl someday and I'll be happy with some guy, FAT CHANCE, Who in there right mind would date me? Dammit why am I so smart, yet I put my self down like this?'  
  
"Hermione, Earth to 'Mione?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry, lost in thought , what'd you need?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hold Qiana?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
'Ahh, she's so beautiful holding, Ron's daughter, wow, Ron, Ron Weasley, has a daughter, oh my god! This is going to take some getting used to, and God she's beautiful, she's going to make some bloke so happy, while I whither away, alone as I've always been.'  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harrykins."  
  
"What? What'd you want Ron?"  
  
"Going off into space are we?"  
  
"What? I'm not going to be an astronaht! Why would I be an astronauht?"  
  
"Astro-what? What in Merlins name are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, an astronauht, is someone who goes up into space."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron, shall I get you some books on it?"  
  
"Would you Hermione? I gotta check that out!"  
  
Thirteen Months later, Dinner at the Burrow.  
  
"Mum, Dad, everybody, Dean and I have an anouncement."  
  
"What is it, Ginny dear?" asked Molly. As everyone else looked on expectently (Everyone is there but, Percy, the bastard).  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I um, I asked Gin to marry me and she's accepted!" Dean answered nervously.  
  
"Oh, Dean dear, call us Molly and Arthur, we will be your future in-laws."  
  
"Thank you, Molly."  
  
"Congratulations Ginny and Dean!" Chorused The Twins, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna.  
  
"When's the wedding?" asked Fred.  
  
"August fifthteenth."  
  
"That soon!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have you picked who you'd like in the wedding party, yet?" asked Molly.  
  
"I'm going to ask Seamus to be my best man. Harry, Ron, will you be groomsmen?"  
  
"Of course, Dean" Harry replied.  
  
"I'd love to," Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, and at the rate Harry's going, you'll never be a best man," joked George, "How many dates have you been on, mate?"  
  
"One," Harry whispered.  
  
"ONE! The Great Harry Potter has only been on one date! What is wrong with you man?"  
  
"Uh, it was more like half a date, I left to meet with Hermione, halfway through."  
  
"You mean fifth year and the disaster with Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Harry blushed.  
  
"a ar ari ari"  
  
"Ahh, how sweet. Qiana, come here baby."  
  
"ari"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Harry!"  
  
"ari."  
  
"Wow! She just said my name!"  
  
"ermi, ari, ari, erni."  
  
"I think she's talking to you guys."  
  
"Of course she is, Harry and Hermione watch her all the time."  
  
"Is she calling you Hermy?" Charlie asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! And it's all Harry's fault."  
  
"What, what'd I do, Hermy?"  
  
"Ugh, you, your gonna get it."  
  
"Will I now."  
  
"You just wait."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Everybody else is just looking on laughing, at the antics of the 'lovebirds' who just won't admit it!  
  
"So, Ginny, who's going to be your Maid of Honor?"  
  
"Luna, will you be my Maid of Honor? And Hermione, will you be a bridesmaid, as well?"  
  
"I will, Gin, I will."  
  
"Of course Ginny."  
  
"Who's the third going to be?"  
  
"My sister, Tamara."  
  
"Did she go to Hogwarts?" asked Bill.  
  
"No, she's a muggle."  
  
"Spectacular, A real muggle!"  
  
"Oh, Dad!"  
  
"My parents are muggles as well, Mr. Weas... Arthur."  
  
"Are they really, now, Dean?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, I was hoping our, families could have dinner together, one of these days."  
  
"That would be lovely, Dean dear."  
  
Diagon Alley, a few weeks later. Harry's walking down the alley, back home from his job, for the past year, a clerk at Flourish and Blots, when pow! Smack he and another gentlemen went.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." Harry and the other man said at the same time. Then saw who the other was.  
  
"Harry!" "Neville!"  
  
"How you been? Where have you been off to?" At the same time.  
  
"You go first, Neville."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I've been well, I became a Herbologist, spent the past few years in the South American Rainforests."  
  
"Have you Really?"  
  
" Yeah, it's where I've been, now I'm back, stuck looking for a job, and trying to get my book published."  
  
"You wrote a book!"  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
"Fantastic, why don't you talk to Misters Flourish and Blott?"  
  
"That's a great idea, and what have you been up to Harry, since you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know all too well. I became an Auror, three years of training, two years active, before they dissmissed me, since then I've lived with Hermione, working at McDonald's, and now Floursh and Blotts, plus I've babysitted Qiana, quite a bit the past year."  
  
"Who's Robin?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course you wouldn't know, Ron and Luna's daughter, she's just over a year."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"She's a great baby!"  
  
"So, how long have you and Hermione dated? I always knew it'd be the two of you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you and Hermione are living together, aren't you dating?"  
  
"No, we're not, she's going to school, now, was laid off as an Auror, like me. What about you, Neville, any woman in your life?"  
  
"No, I've had quite a few girlfriends, but not the one yet."  
  
"So, what are you going to do, now your back here in the UK?"  
  
"Looking for a greenhouse, to do my research in."  
  
"Are you looking for any particular place, or type of place?"  
  
"No, why, do you know somewhere!?"  
  
"I have greenhouses at the Potter manor, and there's some living quarters near, one, you would be free to work there."  
  
"Are you serious, Harry."  
  
"That I am, I'm not really using the greenhouses, and I'm pretty sure greenhouses four through six are unoccupied."  
  
"Can we check them out?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And so, Neville moved into the cottage by the greenhouses and resumed his experimenting and work, plus got his book published, due out the following August! Just in time to make the Hogwarts book list!  
  
~~~  
  
There's another chapter, Neville, will probably reoccur at least for a little while, and Some funny oh no things will probably happen to put Harry and Hermione on the rocks.  
  
Review PLEASE, and to those who've reviewed the past chapters, Thank you!  
  
-ears91  
  
I'm sorry, not sure how to spell astronaut, plus didn't feel like looking it up, sorry.  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, Red and Gold, for the list of names, Thank you! 


	14. fourteen

Chapter 14 Prepare to crack up!  
  
"Harry, Hermione, want to go out and celebrate?"  
  
"Why not? You up for it, Hermione?"  
  
"What are we celebrating, exactly?"  
  
"Our baby sister's upcoming wedding!"  
  
"Alright, where shall we all go?"  
  
"How 'bout, Finnegan's just 'round the corner?"  
  
"Never been there, but I don't usually go pub hopping."  
  
"We do though!"  
  
"Alright, guys, are we going or not?"  
  
"Harry, Hermione, let's go have a blast!" Fred said with a mischivious glint in his eye, which matched his twins.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Fred! George! What are you lot doing 'ere?"  
  
"Came to celebrate, o' course."  
  
"Oh, yes, Dean and Ginny's marriage, coming up o'course, I am the best man!"  
  
"And these two are in the wedding party as well."  
  
"They are! Aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's going to be bloody spectacular."  
  
"That it is, Ginny being the only girl and all!"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny wanted Hermione up there so, Dean thought who else to ask but Harry."  
  
The duo looked, 'What?' 'What the heck, What the heck does that mean or have to do with anything?'  
  
Both pricelessly oblivious!  
  
"So, what are you lot having?"  
  
"You run this place, Seamus?" asked George.  
  
"Ya, me pa has one in Dublin, I was workin' there, but decided, after I met Kathleen, we decided to open up our own branch of the pub."  
  
"Who's Kathleen, Seamus?" asked Harry.  
  
"My wife, o' course."  
  
"When'd you get married?"  
  
"O, last month."  
  
"Did you really now?"  
  
"Ya! She's a beautiful lass."  
  
"So, Seamus, can we go about ordering those drinks?"  
  
"O course, Fred o George. What'd you lot want?"  
  
"O, how 'bout your finest brew."  
  
(If I'm doing this whole bar thing wrong, sorry, I've never been to a bar, or anything like that to drink or anything, so if I do this all wrong, sorry, I can't drink for another 3 years.)  
  
"All around?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Hermione are out dancing to well, not really sure, just swaying trying not to fall over.  
  
"Fred, George, how long have those two been together?"  
  
"Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There not."  
  
"You're pulling my leg?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, they're still oblivious?"  
  
"It sure seems that way, or there really good at keepin' secrets."  
  
"I doubt that Fredde  
  
"I agree there Georgie."  
  
"Maybe you two should get that lot home, before they fall over on themselves."  
  
"Ya, great idea, Seamus!"  
  
"Boy are you drunk, sure you can make it home?"  
  
"No, we'll just crash at Ronnie's. Qiana loves us!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ronnie and Luna's daughter."  
  
"When'd they have a baby?"  
  
"She's a little over a year now."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Come on 'Arry, 'Ermione."  
  
"Wha we goin?"  
  
"Home, 'Arry."  
  
"Als 'ight."  
  
"Alright Hermione."  
  
Fred and George got the two home.  
  
"Ermininniny!"  
  
"Ha 'Arry?"  
  
"I luv ya!"  
  
"I luv a ya to!"  
  
And POW! They were kissing! Guess a lot of alcohol, stops the parts of there brains, stopping them from admitting anything.  
  
The next morning, O shit! 'Where am I?' Harry woke up, 'Who's that?' He opens his eyes. "O SHIT!"  
  
The next morning, O shit! 'Who's in my bed?' "O SHIT!"  
  
"Hermione I'm SORRY, I don't know I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Uh, are you wearing any clothes?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No," at the same time. And Flash, Harry was out of there soooo Fast.  
  
Here's what's going on in there heads:  
  
'Oh MERLIN, WHAT HAPPENED? OH NO, DID WE, OH NO, WHAT DID I SAY, OH HOLY SHIT, AH CRAP.'  
  
Now contiuing in Harry's room.  
  
'I gotta get out of here before she kills me!' He threw on some clothes, and flooed to the Manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How did that go? Let the awkwardness begin, eh?  
  
Review! Thanks to the previous reviewers. Especially Muirnin Cocan, who gave me the idea for this!  
  
-ears91 


	15. fifthteen

Chapter Fifthteen  
  
'What the heck is going on, why are there lights on in the main house?' Neville thought, 'Harry would have told me if he was coming around. Might as well go see if it's him.'  
  
~Knock~Knock~ Harry opens the door, "Harry, Good morning, I didn't know you were coming by today."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I messed up." And he broke down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, honestly."  
  
"What do you know happened?"  
  
"Well, Hermione and I went out with Fred and George last night, to celebrate Dean and Ginny, and we got drunk, I remember Seamus rambling about something or other, then bits and pieces, I remember being dragged back to the flat by the twins, and I think Hermione and I cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey after they left. And...and this morning, I woke up and we were naked together in her bed, We said something to the effect of neither of us know what happend and I high tailed it out of there before she killed me."  
  
"And why would she kill you? She probably has no idea either."  
  
"But, what might have happened last night? I don't know, I'm scared, what if she never speaks to me again?"  
  
"Harry it'll be alright, it's you and Hermione, you've always been best of friends! Why can't you get through this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I love her," he whispered the last part.  
  
"YES!" and Neville jumped for joy.  
  
"But last night whatever happened could ruin everything."  
  
"No, Harry, one of you have finally admitted it! It's bound to finally happen!"  
  
"What? Have you gone mad? I have no idea what your talking about!"  
  
"Oh, Harry, you'll figure it out, both of you will."  
  
Neville left leaving a clueless Harry, who went up to his room at the manor, and curled up into a ball in his bed, like he did years before in his cupboard.  
  
~~~  
  
The doorbell to apartment #12 rings, lifting Hermione Granger out of her tearful daze on the couch. 'Oh, I hope whoever that is just leaves.'  
  
~Ring~Ring~Ring~Ring~"Ugh! This better be importent, I'd rather be in my hellish stupor!"  
  
She opens the door. "Hermione! Is Harry here as well?" At the mention of Harry, Hermione burst into fresh tears.  
  
"Wotcher. What's the matter, Hermione?"  
  
"It's horrible Tonks, horrible, I don't know if we'll ever be friends again, it's horrible, I don't even know what happened! And neither does he! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning, what happened to spring all of this crying?"  
  
"Fred and George took us to celebrate, Ginny and Dean's upcoming wedding. We got drunk, then the two of us were brought back here, and we cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey. The next thing I remember is waking up and wondering 'Who is in my bed?' 'Am I naked?' Yeah, we actually asked if eachother were, then Harry raced out of the room and was gone, I have no idea, what happened 'cepct how we woke up and we consumed a lot of Alcohol, I wonder if he knows anything more, but I doubt it. What if he hates me and never speaks to me again? Tonks, I think I'm in love with my best friend! I've been trying to deny it for the past year! What am I going to do?"  
  
"It's you and Harry, you've always been there for eachother, always made up in five seconds after any arguement, why should this be any different? For all you know it's one big misunderstanding, how, where you woke up."  
  
Hermione just took a deep breath, "I think I need to be alone Tonks, Ron's probably home, downstairs."  
  
"Alright Hermione, if you need to talk just drop me an Owl, I'll let myself out. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Hermioen called back, rolling into her own ball, entangled in her blanket on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, what really happened? Speculate to your hearts content, we'll probably never know, seeing how drunk Rowling's wonderful characters were. Thanks for the reviews. Review!  
  
ears91  
  
Next will probably be the wedding, which our distraught duo have to spend much time together, how will that go? 


	16. sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Ron hasn't seen Harry in about two weeks, actually he hasn't seen much of Hermione either, excepct her sadly walking through the hall and out the door to get to class.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"What Ronald?"  
  
"I'm going to see what's up with Hermione. Oh and have you seen Harry lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him in about two weeks."  
  
"That's what I thought, and he hasn't moved out, because I just got his rent check."  
  
"That's odd, did he go on vacation?"  
  
"I think he would have told us."  
  
"I concur, and Hermione wouldn't look so solemn."  
  
"I gonna go see what's going on."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Ring~Ring~Ring~"I'm coming!" She opens the door, "Hello Ron."  
  
"Hermione! Haven't seen you much lately, how is it going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You know, I've known you for 14 years, You think I would know if there was something you weren't truthful about."  
  
"When did Ron become so perceptive, hmm?"  
  
"I don't know, living with Luna, being a Dad. Qiana misses you and Harry."  
  
She started to cry. "What's wrong, Hermione? What's up with you and Harry?"  
  
"He left, and I still don't know what happened, damn firewhiskey."  
  
"Firewhiskey and Harry leaving? Do you know where he went?"  
  
"NO, I don't," she cried.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah," she got out sarcastically through the tears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Fred and George took us out, we got drunk, they brought us back here, and the two of us had some firewhiskey, then we woke up and Harry dashed away."  
  
"Woke up? Where?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"And that's odd, why were you both in your room?"  
  
"I don't know I don't remember, but we were both in the buff."  
  
"Are you telling me!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why is this ripping you apart?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because, why?"  
  
"I love him," she whispered, "I don't want to never speak to him again and I have no idea what happened."  
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I don't know where he is, and I'm scared!"  
  
"You should never be scared of someone like Harry, who you've known and loved for so long, why should you fear him? He would never hurt you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause if you ask me, I think he's in love with you too."  
  
"He would have said something!"  
  
"It's Harry, he may not know what he's feeling, maybe this has opened his eyes, he's shy about these things, he's scared to hurt you or be rejected. He never had love as a child, he's probably confused, everybody, but you and him see the way you look at eachother, you carry your love on your sleeves, it's obvious to everyone but you and him."  
  
She just stares at him with an gaping mouth.  
  
"See you later, Hermione."  
  
*About a month later~ July 31st. *  
  
"But Ginny, Luna, I don't want to go!"  
  
"He's your best friend!"  
  
"Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"What Ron didn't tell you? Or Tonks?"  
  
"Didn't tell us nothing."  
  
"I can't tell this story again."  
  
"Did something happen between the two of you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't exactly know."  
  
"That's what's the deal?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Oh well, you are going anyway, Ms. Granger, whether you like it or not!" Luna commanded.  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"Yes, Hermione!" Ginny replied.  
  
And she grabbed her hand and the three portkeyed away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn you!" Hermione exclaimed as they landed at there destination, the entrance of some restuarant.  
  
"Oh well your here now!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Luna and Ginny dragged her in and tried to get her to sit somewhat close to Harry, but it didn't work and she went to the opposite end of the table.  
  
Harry seemed as unhappy as Hermione and it's his birthday! His twenty- forth birthday and he's in love with someone who won't even talk to him, how's that for luck, well he hasn't tried to talk to her either, so that probably explains most of it.  
  
After dinner and most everybody was dancing or enjoying eachothers company, Hermione went to the bar and ordered a pint of Firewhiskey. Harry was at the other end ordering himself five Firewhiskey Manhattens (My Dad likes to drink those when he goes out, says there really potent)  
  
"Can, I buy whatever she ordered a well?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Sir."  
  
"Alright then, how much?"  
  
"Twenty Galleons." And Harry pulled out as much.  
  
Few minutes later, "How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked the bartender.  
  
"It was already taken care of."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"That gentlemen over there," he pointed to Harry.  
  
She marched over to him, "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you pay for my drink?"  
  
"Felt like it."  
  
"You shouldn't have!"  
  
"Oh, well, too late now."  
  
"Urgh!" and she stormed away.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Dean asked Seamus.  
  
"Oh, I think theres something going on."  
  
"So do I," added Ginny.  
  
"What do you think happened with them?" asked Dean.  
  
"I don't know, but it's very odd to see them not all lovey dovey," added Lavender.  
  
"Your telling me, Harry been crashing at his manor," Neville added.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I can't tell you, but they got into a bit of a row," Neville lied.  
  
"Must have big one heck of a fight, anyone hexed?" asked George.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Anything thrown?" asked Fred.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Oy Harry! Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks Oliver," He replied glumly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Doesn't seem to be nothing."  
  
"Just lay off!"  
  
"Alright, I heard a rumor you were going to play pro Quidditich, is it true?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"If you are and need a good reference, you can have them give me an owl."  
  
"Thanks Oliver."  
  
"No problem, you are the best Seeker I have ever seen, especially your last years, amazing."  
  
"Quit flattering me, it's not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"Too bad. See you, Harry."  
  
"Alright Oliver."  
  
"Ron, I'm going to go home now."  
  
"Why Hermione, the party's barely got going!"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Alright see you."  
  
About twenty minutes later, "Ron, I'm tired, I'm going back to the manor."  
  
"But Harry, it's your party!"  
  
"I'm tired, and I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, and don't be a stranger come see us sometime."  
  
"I'll... I'll try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There we have chapter sixteen, Okay next will be the wedding/reception, alright? I've been neglecting my homework so, after Christmas, I'll for sure have to get started have an English paper to write, due Jan, 6, ahh!!! Happy Christmas, Hanakhah, Kwanza, anything you celebrate, and Happy New Year!  
  
Review, and thanks to the ones who have.  
  
-ears91 


	17. seventeenRon's head

Gryfindor620-Your reviews crack me up, oh and I'm a girl. Ya know, I already lost this chapter once! And it was a good one, I'll try to salvage anything. Sorry, computer went Haywire. :-( Everything in this I have no idea about I'm just flying on the seat of my pants and hope it makes sense, well I've been doing that the whole story, so I gotta be doing something right, eh?  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry. Why is it, we always put them  
  
together? Why if we pair two, we pair them? Why? We've been wondering that for years,  
  
but our answer is finally here, I know now, even if I didn't know way back then, there was  
  
always something there, something different between them, then between her and I, or me  
  
and him. Wow! That's it, what I've never realized before, it's the reason, She and I always  
  
fought and him and her, always got along, no matter what, they'd stay together, minus the  
  
Firebolt incident, hell I was madder then Harry, I know that if I'd left it alone, they would  
  
have been buddys again hours later, but I went haywire causing Harry to side with me and  
  
why'd you report his broomstick. Yeah, it was a stupid reason to cause a rift between us  
  
and her. But, the biggest ripple I made, the biggest idiotic thing I did, before dating her,  
  
has to be fourth year, I was jealous for nothing, I understand now, why, how he could, can  
  
hate the fame. I have my own, it's so hectic, with all the reporters following you, reporting  
  
what you eat, wear, who your friends are, I wouldn't be surprised if they knew Luna was  
  
pregnent before me, there always lurking, never giving you any space. It just plain blows.  
  
Is that why Harry's scared to tell Hermione or viceversa? Hell bloody NO, there scared of  
  
ruining there friendship, hurting eachother, I know Harry always goes out of his way to  
  
protect everyone he loves, he tries to hard sometimes, like now. But thats not all of it, it's  
  
understandable he's scared, when has he ever really felt love? Not as a child, the guy grew  
  
up in a cupboard, and I thought I had it bad at the burrow, boy was I just a selfish idiotic  
  
prat. I know Hermione would agree with me there! What I really don't understand is why  
  
there so afraid of there feelings and eachother, they've never done anything to hurt  
  
eachother, at least not on purpose. Come on Harry, you faced You-Know-Who Five  
  
bloody times, yet, you can't tell your best friend you love her! What is wrong with you  
  
mate? And Hermione, you got the highest ever N.E.W.T. scores and the highest in a  
  
centuary O.W.L. yet you as well can't get up your Gryfindor courage to tell your best  
  
friend you love her! Come on! Maybe you should have been a Ravenclaw and Harry a...a  
  
I'm not sure, can I really see him in another house? Hmm, he did take a long time with  
  
that hat, all those years ago, did the hat want to put him in another house? If so, which  
  
one? hmm, maybe I should ask him, what could it hurt, I should have asked years ago, but  
  
better late then never, eh? Why am I asking myself? What good does that do? Is there a  
  
point to me and these sense less inner ramblings? Theres always a point, hey, why doesn't  
  
Harry just use his Occulmency, no Legimency, and see if Hermione loves him, if so as we  
  
think and she herself said, is true, go for it mate, but that would be violating so, bad idea,  
  
hey, can't he see it in her eyes? Even now, with them angry at eachother, you can see it in  
  
there eyes, that they indeed love one anoter. Why can't they see what's displayed openly to  
  
the world? Why can't they tell what they display, by just looking at eachother? I know,  
  
what if I somehow force them to be together? YES! Ginny and Dean's wedding! I gotta  
  
floo Gin.  
  
Ron goes to the fireplace, lites it, throws in some floo powder sticks his head in  
  
and shouts, "Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley's flat."  
  
"Hey, Dean."  
  
"Oh, Hi Ron, how's it going, did you want Gin?"  
  
"Yeah, could you get her for me, Dean?"  
  
"Just a sec."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ron, what do you want?"  
  
"Who are you pairing together for the wedding?"  
  
"Seamus and Luna, because they're best man and maid of honor, Harry and Hermione,and you and Tamara."  
  
"What about seating?"  
  
"Seamus and Kathleen next to Dean, then Tamara and Phil on the other side of them, and by me will be you and Luna, and Harry and Hermione, Did you want Qiana by you as well?"  
  
"Yeah, what about the dancing?"  
  
"You mean with the wedding party?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me and Dean of course, then Dean and Mrs. Thomas and me and Dad, then the rest of the wedding party with there significant other, excepct Harry and Hermione, because they don't have one."  
  
"They just won't admit it."  
  
"I know, it's frustrating watching your friends so unhappy."  
  
"Isn't it."  
  
"So is that what you flooed for, to see if I paired the too scared to admit I love you duo?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much, Bye Ginny, I gotta go, Qiana's crying."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry if your getting frustratrd, soon, next one or two chapters I'd say, they'll admit it, I promise, no I don't, next will be the wedding, that I promise, alright?  
  
Happy Christmas, Hanakhah, Kwanza, and have a Happy New Year as well if, I don't post by then, still have a monster english book review, hanging over my head, and I gotta reread the book, Enemies, A Love Story, finished only about a month and a half before the papers due ugh, if anyones read it and has any topic ideas let me know in a review or e-mail at ears91@beethoven.com  
  
Thank you! ears91 


	18. eighteen Your going to love this!

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The day of the wedding arrived, after a 'I have to walk with WHO!" shocker at the rehearsal the night before. Yes, the 'No I Won't Admit It Duo' have to walk down the aisle, dance and sit together!  
  
"Dean, why did you do it? Why did you pair us together, why? You could have put her with Ron," Harry whined.  
  
"Too late now, and if you don't shut up and be happy, I'll crash your wedding!"  
  
"If he ever gets married." Ron remarked.  
  
"True Ron, at the moment I have absolutely no plans on getting married, ever."  
  
"That's because you haven't dated in over ten years, mate."  
  
"So, why does everyone always bring that up?"  
  
"Do you like woman, Harry?" Dean asked, meant for a joke.  
  
Harry just looked at him like, Is something wrong with you?'  
  
"I know who Harry likes, I mean loves."  
  
"Who Ron? I'd like to know who you think I'm in love with?"  
  
"Harry if I told you it'd break the surprise, plus I know shes in love with you as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I know, I know, but my lips are sealed." Dean, Ron, and Seamus high- fived.  
  
"Ah, what is it cause your going to be brothers in law, your ganging up on me, oh well, ah it's 10:55."  
  
"I'm not going to be a brother in law." Seamus said, "I have my beautiful Kathleen!"  
  
"Oh, I better get up there."  
  
"Good luck, Dean!"  
  
"Go mate, you can do this."  
  
"You better be good to my sister."  
  
"Oh, Ron don't worry!"  
  
"Ginny, why did you pair me with Harry? Why?"  
  
"Your best friends, duh!"  
  
"You could have put me with Ron!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think Phil would have liked his wife with a single guy."  
  
"Urgh."  
  
"Hermione, it'll be fine it's just Harry, you've been friends forever."  
  
Hermione just gave them a look.  
  
"Oh the musics started."  
  
"I'm going to be married in less then an hour!"  
  
The four woman exited there dressing room, all dressed in there brides maid and wedding dress in Ginny's case.  
  
"Qiara, go baby," cooed Mrs. Weasley. Qiara's a flower girl. Next went Dean's nephew.  
  
Now, "Tamara, Ron, go."  
  
Few minutes later, "Harry, Hermione, your turn, dears."  
  
The two went up to each other and Hermione loosely grabbed his arm, and they walked down the aisle looking straight ahead, not saying a peep, but grabbing glances at eachother from the corner of there eyes, 'Damn she's beautiful!' he thought. 'I miss him, why can't I admit, I'm unhappy without him?' she thought.  
  
Well, Dean and Ginny are now, Mr. Dean and Mrs. Ginny Thomas! The reception has passed, and everyone is heading to the room they were assigned at the hotel for the night.  
  
'Ahh, here we are room 118,' Harry thought, shouldering his bag, he used the key card to open the door and went in, !sweet, a kingside bed all for me!'  
  
Hermione went looking for her room number, 'Damn, Ginny has my bag! Oh, yeah, my room, 118.' She used her key card to enter, opened the door and met, Harry in boxers.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hermione?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, this is MY Room, 118."  
  
"It's MY Room, too 118."  
  
"Are you telling me, we both ended up in the same room?"  
  
"Yeah, and with ONE bed."  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with them?"  
  
"Oh my, The former Head Girl swore! Bloody hell!"  
  
"Shut up, Harry!"  
  
"Well, sorry."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are we both going to sleep here?"  
  
"Do you see any where else either of us can sleep?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"But what, Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been avoiding you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Can we be friends again?"  
  
"Were we ever not?"  
  
"That depends on you."  
  
"Now does it? Why on me? Why wouldn't we be friends?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought you hated me."  
  
"I could never hate you because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Do you have any clothes I can wear? Ginny has my bag."  
  
"Of course, anything for you, my lady." She laughed. "Here you are," he handed her, some boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Thanks, I'll just slip into the bathroom."  
  
"Don't fall down."  
  
"I'll try." and they both smiled. Minute later, "Uhh... Harry? Could you undo my back?"  
  
"Of course,Hermy."  
  
She gave him a scowl smile and went back into the bathroom to change.  
  
She came out. "Ahh! Beautiful!"  
  
"Oh, quit it, Harry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can I tell you? Can I really do it?"  
  
"Say what?" They were inches apart now.  
  
"Can I tell you the truth, why I really freaked out and left?"  
  
"Will it hurt anything?"  
  
"That depends on you."  
  
"Does it now? Then fire away."  
  
"Hermione, my best friend since I was eleven, the one who has always been by my side through everything, I Love You, I'm in Love with you."  
  
"Your not kidding are you?"  
  
"Why would I kid?" She closed the gap between them by kissing him, a passionate one.  
  
"So, what's your answer."  
  
"Didn't I just give you one?"  
  
"I want to hear it."  
  
"I Love you, Harry, I'm in Love with you."  
  
The gap between them was closed once again!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hope your enjoyed all the stupid jokes! And the fact that it's finally happened they've finally admitted it!!!!!!!! Will probably be one more chapter, maybe two.  
  
Hope you all had better Christmases then me, thats if you celebrate it, it really sucked this year for me, it just didn't feel like Christmas. It was just me and my Dad, It's never been just us before, never in my life, we didn't have my little brothers or any other family around, that's probably why, my brothers weren't there so it just didn't seem right, Got the extended edition of the TWO TOWERS, AWESOME, THEY SHOULD HAVE PUT THAT IN THEATERS, SOOOO MUCH BETTER AND EXPLAINS SO MUCH MORE, MUCH TRUER TO THE BOOK, if any of you Harry Potter fans care for LOTR. Everything I got was LOTR, except one! Happy New Year everone.  
  
Cheaper by the Dozen is good, saw it Christmas.  
  
Review, hope your all happy! I have a fun surprise coming in the next chapter probably!  
  
ears91 


	19. nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
A week later, "Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm, Harry?"  
  
"How would you feel if I played pro-Quidditich?"  
  
"Harry, thats something you love, I'm all for it!"  
  
"Really, I thought you'd hate the idea!"  
  
"And why in the world would you think that, who are you going to play for?"  
  
"The Cannons."  
  
"Does Ron know, yet?"  
  
"Nope, I just made my final decision with your approval, and I'll owl over my accpetance, now."  
  
"Hey, Ron's home all the time, so it won't hurt a thing."  
  
Harry sent off the owl, then came back, "Hermione, I was wondering."  
  
"Wondering what love?"  
  
"I love to hear that! I was wondering if you wanted to move out to the manor?"  
  
"You do have that spectacular library."  
  
"Rivaling the ministries, I know, and you can pick up anything you need, that I don't have if you like."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"NO. Will you move in with me, to the manor?"  
  
"I think I will, Harry."  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
Two and a half years later, Hermione is halfway through her senior year at University and Harry is a huge Quidditich star, winning Rookie of the Year, then following it up with a League and playoff Mvp, two years running, YES, THE CANNONS DO HAVE A WINNING STREAK! Ron has one 3 straight Keeper of the Year. And the Chudley Cannons have won BACK TO BACK LEAGUE TITLES!  
  
"We're still going to the Burrow tonight, right, Hermy?"  
  
"Harry, I haven't been feeling so well."  
  
"Do you want to go to a doctor?"  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"Of course, love."  
  
They go to a St. Mungo's. Hermione goes in.  
  
A little while later the Doctor calls Harry in.  
  
"I have some news," the doctor says. He tells them.  
  
Now what did he say?  
  
Till next time  
  
Just kidding here you are, Did you really think I'd leave you hanging there?  
  
At the Burrow.  
  
Dinner at the Burrow was always a splendid affair, You had Fred and George, Bill and Lydia, Charlie and Robin, Ron and Luna with Qiana and ... Issac, Ginny and Dean with there 4 month old, Quinton, Molly and Arthur, Percy and Cameron and Harry and Hermione.  
  
Dinner was wonderfully till Harry and Hermione decided to drop a bombshell.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "We have an announcement."  
  
"What your finally getting married?" asked Charle.  
  
"You're finally engaged?" questioned Fred.  
  
"You've eloped?" suggested George.  
  
"No." Hermione answered.  
  
"Then what is it?" everyone asked.  
  
Nows the cliffe! I want to see if anyone guesses, I think I left it wide open what it could be  
  
smiles and laughs evilly :-)  
  
ears91 


	20. twenty

WOW, you guys gave those two chapters a huge amount of reviews I'm just over 70! THANK YOU! NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.... the contiuation of Will it ever happen? Actually it has happened so, here you are:  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Last time: "Then what is it?" everyone asked.  
  
"You've been invited to try out for the national team?"  
  
"Hermione's going to graduate top of her class?" They guessed again.  
  
"No and no," Harry answered.  
  
"Then what is it, go ahead tell us?" asked Bill.  
  
"We're having a baby!"  
  
Everyone's mouths droped open in shock, that is the last thing any of them would have expected or guessed.  
  
"That's wonderful! Have you told your parents yet, Hermione?" inquired Arthur.  
  
"Your not married!" exclaimed Molly  
  
"Mum! Who cares they love eachother, this is Harry and Hermione your talking about, they'd walk through the pits of hell for eachother!" Ron burst out.  
  
"Here, here," seconded the rest of the Weasley children, significant others and Arthur.  
  
"Have you told your parents, yet Hermione?" asked Molly.  
  
"No, we just found out today."  
  
"You guys are the first to find out, now don't go talking to the press, we'd like to keep it quiet for at least little while, got it? You all swear not to talk?"  
  
A chorus of yesses answered Harry's plea.  
  
"Wow, Luna, can you believe it, Harry and Hermione are having a baby, just two years ago, they couldn't stand to be in the same room!"  
  
"It's great, do you think they'll get married, why was your Mum throwing such a fuss?  
  
"It's Mum, she was furious when you moved in with me, remember that? They'll probably get married someday."  
  
"Yeah, after a few kids?"  
  
"Probably, give the wizarding world a heart attack, Harry Potter isn't married and is having a baby, what is this world coming, too," he joked.  
  
"Just hope fly lady doesn't find out."  
  
"Fly lady, you mean Skeeter? Oy she's retched, but she owes Hermione and Harry and us for getting her that big story in the Quibbler, and for not ratting her out."  
  
"That is very true, she has toned it down in her Quibbler articles she occasionally publishes."  
  
"True, love."  
  
A few nights later, Granger residence. ~Ding Dong~Ding Dong~ "I got it, Tracy."  
  
"Hermione, Harry! How are you? Now why in the world did you want to have dinner so suddenly?"  
  
"We'll tell you later, Dad," as she hugged him.  
  
"Mr. Granger," as Harry stuck out his hand and Mr. Granger shook it.  
  
"You know, you can call me by my first name, Jack."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Granger, sorry."  
  
"Harry it's okay," she whispered to him.  
  
"That's untill they try to kill me, that is."  
  
"Someone else trying to kill you, Harry?" Jack asked good naturely.  
  
"No, no."  
  
"That's good, don't know how my daughter would react to you dying, it wouldn't be pretty."  
  
"Dad! I'm going to say hi to Mum."  
  
"I'm right, here , come over here and give me a hug."  
  
"Hi Mum."  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Oh, hello there, Harry, you know you can call me, Tracy."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Stuck in your ways, Harry."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I guess so."  
  
"Shall we all head into the dining room for dinnner?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh, it all looks delicious, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Any wine, Hermione, Harry?"  
  
"No, thanks, Dad."  
  
"I'll have a bit, thank you, Sir."  
  
"You sure Hermione, Tracy, do you want some?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"No, Dad, I'll stick to the water."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright."  
  
'That seemed close,' both thought.  
  
They ate for a little while then, "So, what's new?"  
  
"A lot of things," Harry simply replied as Hermione spit out her water, luckily into her cup.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A.. I got a raise."  
  
"Did you now, Harry, what is it you do now?"  
  
'whew, that could have been close,' thought Hermione.  
  
"I'm a pro-Quidditich player, only my fourth profession, the team wanted to extend my contract, past this year, gave me a hefty signing bonus."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Cause, we've one the past two league titles and I've one the past 2 playoff and regular season Mvp's, plus I won Rookie of the Year, and our friend, Ron, do you remember him?" Her parents nodded, "He's one the past 2 Keeper of the Year awards, he's having an excellent season as well, he may well make it three in a row."  
  
"Harry, do you think you may win the first annual Seeker of the Year award?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe, there's some bloody fantastic Seekers, I have some stiff competition."  
  
"Mum, Dad Harry's just being modest, he's the best Seeker in the league, are you taking England up on there offer, Hun?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know..."  
  
"England, you've been offered to play for England! That's quite an achievement, wow!"  
  
"Dad, you don't even know the sport."  
  
"But England, the national team!"  
  
"Well, Wood's on the Scottish team and Ron's on England already, as well as Katie and Angelina."  
  
"What's up with Alicia, these days?"  
  
"Oh, she's injured, can't play, till maybe the end of next season, which is a real shame, could have had almost a full Hogwarts squad for the tournament, actually there courting Davies, I think not sure, but he or she was a Ravenclaw, there's even some rumors there going after Ginny."  
  
"But she hasn't played in years!"  
  
"I know, there rumors, I doubt there true, tabloids and all."  
  
"So, Harry, what did you do before you became a Pro Widditich player?"  
  
"It's Quidditich, Dad."  
  
"I was an Auror, then worked a McDonald's for a few months, then worked at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley."  
  
"You worked at McDonald's, why? Hermione says your well off, why didn't you go into Quiffitich back then?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it, just needed to do something, so I went there, then the bookshop for a little less then a year."  
  
"And your paying for Hermione's University costs, why?"  
  
"Why not? I don't plan on ever leaving her, or viceversa, I hope."  
  
"Harry, you know, I'd never leave you." Lost in eachothers glance till, a clearing of a throat.  
  
"Sorry." they muttered.  
  
"It's alright, so what's up with you, Hermione, University ends this year, what are your plans?"  
  
"Uh.. take some time off, probably, for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Not sure, I'll be very busy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Your not getting married are you?"  
  
"No, we're not getting married, yet, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," then he leaned over and whispered "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"  
  
"What is it? You did say you had some news."  
  
"We do, Mum, Dad, now are we all sitting down? Yeah, okay, We're having a baby!"  
  
The parents jaws drop.  
  
"You.. Your, what?" asked Tracy.  
  
"There're having a baby, dear, we're going to be grandparents!"  
  
"This is a shock, when is it due?"  
  
"November, what is it around the nineteenth, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what the doctor said."  
  
"Congradulations! Your what about a month along?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad."  
  
"Come here and give me a hug!" Mrs. Granger is still sitting in shock.  
  
"Harry, you too, your definitely a part of the family now! Whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Gra," Jack gave him a look, like you better not call me that ever again, "Jack, thank you."  
  
"Tracy, are you all right, dear?"  
  
"I'm just shocked, my little girls going to be a mother!"  
  
"Oh, dear," and she rushed Hermione and hugged her, then moved onto Harry, "Congradulations! Cnogradulations! This is so, unexpected, are you going to be alright in your classes? Carrying around books like you do?"  
  
"Mum, feather lite charms."  
  
"O, right."  
  
After much parently affection they got out of there.  
  
"Hermione, this is so surreal! Can you believe we're going to be parents, I think it's finally starting to hit me, ahh, I gotta read some baby books and talk to Mr. Weasley, and Ron, and Charlie, and Bill, and Mrs. Weasley and Dean and Ginny."  
  
"Harry, we have time, eight months."  
  
"Yeah, but... but," he was cut off.  
  
"We'll be fine, we can get books, I'm sure the hospital has classes, o and are you going to play for England, give them an answer?"  
  
"I dont' the baby."  
  
"Harry, that's not till November, he or she won't be here till then, the World Cup is in July and August, you don't need to worry, I can travel with you, where is it this year?"  
  
"Uhm..Cuba, I think."  
  
"You are going to play, I know this is the only thing stopping you, so owl them a yes, this is a once in a lifetime oppourtunity, like the muggle Olympics."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There we have chapter twenty, wow , I'm up to 20! This will probably be the last chapter till next week, I wanted to end it, but it hasn't worked,It's going on, I'm pretty much winging it, not really sure how her mother should have reacted, if it worked, Good, my mom died when I was 8, so I wasn't so sure on the motherly parts, Mrs. Granger and Weasley. Guess I have to write my monster book report now, ugh, o and if you want to read a good story, read, An hour beyond midnight, by blue and yellow %&GHXYyz ¡¸¹ÆÇçèúûKL\]§¨úõðëæáÜ×ÒÍÈÃ¾¹´¯ª¥ - '?=ðððððð 


	21. twentyone

Will It Ever Happen? Chapter Twenty-One  
  
They arrived in Havana, Cuba, on a muggle airplane, then the team and there families proceded to the Hotel Nacional, then toured Old Havana, and practiced, preparing for the World Cup, against Canada!  
  
The day arrived, the final.  
  
¡"recepción al estadio de La Habana! ¡Ahora déjeme dar la bienvenida a la escuadrilla nacional canadiense de Quidditich! ¡El Encargado! ¡Terry Sachuk! ¡En El Cazador! ¡Maurice Richard! ¡Alex Delveccio! ¡Y Bernie Geoffrion! ¡Los Batidores! ¡Ted Lindsey! ¡Y Gordie Howe! ¡Y el buscador! ¡Henri Richard!!!! ¡Ahora la escuadrilla nacional inglesa de Quidditch! ¡El Encargado! ¡Ron Weasley! ¡En El Cazador! ¡Katie Bell! ¡Angelina Johnson! ¡Y Elenor George! ¡Los Batidores! ¡Maria Leakey! ¡Y Maria Renault! ¡Y el buscador! ¡Potter De Harry!!!! ¡Ahora la TAZA del MUNDO de Quidditich, ahora nos dejó dar la bienvenida al árbitro! ¡Nikos Kazantzakis! ¡Kazantzakis lanza encima del Quaffle, tomado por Richard, a Geoffrion de nuevo a Richard, CUENTA! ¡cDiez para Canadá! ¡Bell lleva el Quaffle de Weasley George hasta Johnson, NO, interceptación de Delveccio, él rareing abajo en Weasley, CUENTA! ¡Veinte nada para Canadá! ¡Renault y Leakey se están alzando para ir, eso Bludger ahora están volando! ¡Johnson toma el Quaffle, hasta George, META! ¡Diez a veinte Canadá!   
  
¡Potter en una zambullida! ¡Richard que lo sigue! ¡COH MI DIOS! ¡El potter tira derecho para arriba, el ir que va que va, y él tiene el ESPÍA! ¡CINGLATERRA GANA LA TAZA DEL MUNDO! CIENTO Y NOVENTA A VEINTE!!!!! Translation: ("Welcome to the stadium of Havana! Now let me welcome the Canadian National Quidditich Squad! The Keeper! Terry Sawchuk! At Chaser! Maurice Richard! Alex Delveccio! And Bernie Geoffrion! The Beaters! Ted Lindsey! And Gordie Howe! And the Seeker! Henri Richard!!!!  
  
Now the English National Quidditch Squad! The Keeper! Ron Weasley! At Chaser! Katie Bell! Angelina Johnson! And Elenor George! The Beaters! Mary Leakey! And Mary Renault! And the Seeker! Harry Potter!!!!  
  
Now the Quidditich WORLD CUP, now let's welcome the referee! Nikos Kazantzakis!  
  
Kazantzakis throws up the Quaffle, taken by Richard, to Geoffrion back to Richard, SCORE! TEN for Canada! Bell takes the Quaffle from Weasley to George up to Johnson, NO, interception by Delveccio, he's rareing down on Weasley, SCORE! Twenty to nothing for Canada! Renault and Leakey are rearing to go, those Bludger's are flying now! Johnson takes the Quaffle, up to George, GOAL! Ten to Twenty Canada!  
  
Potter's in a dive! Richard's following him! OH MY GOD! Potter pulls straight up, going going going, and he's got the SNITCH! ENGLAND WINS THE WORLD CUP! ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY TO TWENTY!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Note: I had the babies due date wrong, I meant December, not November, so here we go.....  
  
December 16, 2005.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter! It's a boy!!!!"  
  
"What's his name?" asked various Weasley's, Remus, and numerous others.  
  
"Benjamin David Potter," Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
THE END, MOST LIKELY.  
  
Notes: The names are all real people, excepct for Eleanor George.  
  
The following are Hockey Hall of Famers from the Fifties/Sixties: Maurice Richard, Henri Richard, Bernie Geoffrion, all Montreal Canadians. Alex Delveccio, Gordie Howe, Ted Lindsey, Terry Sawhuck, all mainly of the Detriot Red Wings.  
  
Nikos Kazantzakis was an Author, Poet, from Crete.  
  
Mary Leakey, from the famed Leakey family, of Anthropologists, Olduvai Gorge.  
  
Mary Renault, Author. 


End file.
